Une vie de merde
by EcrivaineStory
Summary: Sora a été profondément touché par le passé, il a donc décidé de vivre à la Cité du Crépuscule, avant de finalement revenir vivre sur les Îles du Destin, mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Depuis son départ, il est devenu très manipulateur et il n'a aucun remords à faire du mal aux autres. Il sera néanmoins sincère avec une personne.
1. Prologue : Retour au bercail

Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur ma première fiction sur ce site ! :) Alors, bref, j'espère avoir réussi la mise en page, car je gère pas très bien ce genre de truc ! ^^" M'enfin, ça viendra avec le temps ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Bonne lecture ! Ouais, j'avais juste envie de le marquer ! ^u^

**Note 2 :** Le prologue est court, c'est fait exprès vu que je vais poster le chapitre 1 de suite !

* * *

Prologue : Retour au bercail

Sa valise en main, il marchait dans la rue. Sa capuche sur la tête, il sortait de la gare. Les gens le regardaient bizarrement, mais il s'en fichait. Ses parents auraient put être avec lui, si leurs foutus patrons ne les avaient pas appelés. Même si ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il soupira, avant de continuer sa route. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et les étoiles resplendissaient dans le ciel. Il avait presque oublié ça. En fait, il avait essayé d'oublier plus d'une fois, sans succès. La lune faisait briller ses yeux bleus. Sa peau pâle allait parfaitement avec l'ambiance que dégageait la nuit sur ces îles. Il soupira encore une fois, avant de partir.

* * *

Prologue fini ! Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvel élève

Et nous revoilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que le (tout petit) prologue vous aura plu !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Bonne lecture ! Encore envie de le marque ! :)

**Note 2 :** N'oubliez pas les reviews, je débute sur ce site comme dans l'écriture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvel élève

Il se tenait devant sa nouvelle classe, regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait si peu dans cet endroit si paradisiaque. Il redécouvrait tout sous un nouveau jour, et les autres le redécouvriraient. Pendant deux ans, il a changé de nom. Pour oublier. Ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Et il avait réussi. Mais finalement, il était revenu. Il avait oublié le nom des autres, leur personnalité avait sûrement changée. _Tant mieux_ se disait-il. Comme ça il n'aurait aucuns regrets à ne pas les connaître, puisque ça serait comme-ci ils n'avaient jamais existé. La voix du professeur le fit revenir à la réalité. Il détacha son regard de la fenêtre et regarda la femme se tenant devant lui. Une blonde avec un chignon, des yeux bleus et des lunettes sur le nez. Elle était assez fine, ce qui lui vaudrait sûrement le surnom de grande perche. Une robe rouge et des bottes à talons. Des gants noirs et un regard semi-sévère semi-chaleureux. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux en matière d'enseignant. Elle lui demanda d'enlever sa capuche, qu'il avait gardée. Il enleva doucement sa capuche, et laissa paraître ses cheveux bruns en pétards, et ses quelques mèches blondes trônant sur les pointes. Il entendait quelques filles s'extasier devant lui. Il soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers la classe. L'enseignante se présenta au nouvel élève. _Quistis Trèpe_. C'était retenu. Quistis lui demanda de se présenter. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la classe et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Une voix d'adolescent en train de muer s'échappa de ses lèvres ternes.

**_ Je m'appelle Roxas, et j'ai seize ans. Mon passé ne regarde que moi, je n'ai aucun but spécial dans la vie et surtout, je ne veux pas me faire d'amis. Alors que tout le monde laisse tomber cette option. Des questions ?**

Comme il s'y attendait, pratiquement tous ses ''camarades'' levèrent la main. Quistis décida de n'interroger personne, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Il se doutait aussi qu'il aurait un voisin, gênant et curieux, et qu'il ne pourrait pas être seul à une table. _Selphie Tilmitt_. Une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts lui fit signe. Il se baissa et prit son sac, avant de partir rejoindre sa voisine de table. Il s'assit sans faire de bruit, et instinctivement, tous les autres élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Il prit ses affaires sans leur jeter un regard, et entreprit de suivre le cours. Réussir ses études lui importait peu, mais il devait s'occuper. _Surtout que discuter n'est pas mon fort_ pensa t-il. Avant, si. Il adorait parler en cours, à la maison, partout. Mais il avait changé en deux ans. Quistis rappela les élèves à l'ordre et commença le cours. Il écrivait, essayant de ne pas faire attention au babillage incessant de sa nouvelle voisine.

**_ J'ai l'impression de te connaître !** Chuchota t-elle

Il s'arrêta d'écrire et tourna la tête vers elle. Est-ce que c'était possible qu'elle se souvienne de lui ? _Bien sûr que oui_. Il ne répondit pas et replongea la tête dans son cahier, suivant de nouveau le cours. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et se concentra. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il entendait les chaises grincer, les chuchotements des autres élèves, le bruit que faisait le stylo de Selphie. Il se concentra sur la voix de Quistis.

**_ Qui peut me donner la date de décès d'Alexandre le Grand ?** Demanda la grande perche

Personne ne leva la main. Personne sauf le nouveau. L'institutrice l'interrogea avec plaisir.

**_ Alexandre le Grand est mort le 13 juin 323 avant Jésus-Christ, à l'âge de trente-deux ans.**

Toute la classe le regarda. _S'ils travaillaient au lieu de faire n'importe quoi_ pensa le brun. La sonnerie retentit, sortant tout le monde de ses pensées et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires, avant de sortir. Il se leva aussi et sortit de la salle, se dirigeant vers la cour. _Finalement, j'ai de la chance de commencer les cours un mercredi_. Il pleuvait toujours. Seulement quelques élèves avec des parapluies se trouvaient dehors. Il posa son sac près des autres et mit sa capuche, avant de sortir. Les élèves sous la pluie le regardèrent. Il tourna la tête vers eux, les regardant sans aucune émotion dans les yeux. Il se mit contre un mur et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il baissa la tête, avant de réfléchir. Il entendait la pluie tomber sur le sol, faisant de petites giclées d'eau sur le béton. Il entendait les élèves discuter, le froissement des habits des autres. Sa respiration lente et assurée. Son collier en train de se soulever au rythme de sa poitrine. L'eau glissant sur le tissu des parapluies, pour finir par terre. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un marchait dans l'eau, se rapprochant du garçon. Une respiration plus rapide que la sienne.

**_ Salut. Moi c'est Riku.**

_Riku_… Il hocha lentement la tête. Il pouvait entendre le jeune homme triturer une de ses manches, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

**_ Roxas.** Répondit-il à l'autre garçon

Il releva lentement la tête et ses doutes furent confirmés. Un adolescent aux cheveux argentés se tenait devant lui. Il le fixait de ses yeux verts d'eau, virant vers l'émeraude. Lui, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Par contre, elle, pendant un temps elle avait été remplacée par une autre. Mais ce fut très court. Il pouvait voir qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux. Il pouvait aussi voir l'eau ruisseler dans ses cheveux, arrivant parfois à mouiller son nez, qu'il fronçait à chaque fois que ça arrivait. L'argenté arrivait toujours à l'étonner. Il pleuvait des cordes et il n'avait rien. Il ne se couvrait pas. Une fille rousse aux cheveux longs arriva près de lui, un parapluie la protégeant.

**_ Salut ! Moi c'est Kairi ! Je crois qu'on est dans la même classe, non ?**

_Kairi_… Il tourna la tête vers elle et hocha la tête. Kairi se mit à tenir le bras de Riku, le protégeant de la pluie. Elle sourit tendrement au nouveau et lui proposa de les rejoindre.

**_ Je ne veux pas me faire d'amis.** Fit le garçon

**_ Pas forcément te faire des amis. Juste te présenter quelques personnes au cas où tu serais perdu !** Répondit la jeune fille

Il accepta à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas d'amis, mais encore moins des ennemis dès le premier jour. Il les suivit sans dire un mot, la tête baissée. Il releva la tête dès qu'il entendit la voix de la rousse.

**_ Alors, je te présente les seules personnes qui ont bien voulues venir sous la pluie ! Il y a Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx et Tidus !**

_Tidus_. Il était dans sa classe. Par contre, il ne connaissait pas les autres personnes. _Axel_, _Marluxia_, _Larxene_ et _Demyx_ étaient sûrement des terminales. Il hocha la tête, s'attirant des petits rires moqueurs.

**_ Tu sais le nouveau, on ne va pas te manger !** Rigola Axel

L'adolescent regarda Axel avec son regard de tous les jours : sans émotion quelconque. Il était roux et il avait des yeux couleur émeraude. Deux tatouages ressemblants à des gouttes d'eau sous les yeux, et un sourire en coin. Le roux regardait les deux yeux bleus océan qui le fixait. Le reste de son visage caché par la pénombre de sa capuche. Il proposa de se mettre à l'abri. Tout le petit groupe le suivit, et le nouveau enleva enfin sa capuche. Il secoua un peu ses cheveux, quelques gouttes s'étant infiltrées dans sa capuche. Il leva les yeux et put voir que le roux le fixait intensément. Le rouquin constatait avec étonnement qu'il était plutôt beau à regarder. Ses cheveux bruns virant vers le blond sur les pointes. Tout comme lui, il avait les cheveux en pétards, un peu mieux coiffés que lui mais en pétards. Sa peau assez pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Ses lèvres ternes légèrement entrouvertes. Axel était gay, et il l'assumait. Il passa ses bras derrière son cou et ricana. Le brun fronça les sourcils, avant de se reprendre, et de reprendre son air indifférent. Il baissa de nouveau la tête. Son manteau entrouvert, Axel vu quelque chose briller. Il demanda au garçon ce que c'était. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête et regarda son torse. Il enleva quelque chose de son cou et lui montra un collier en argent ressemblant à une couronne. Tous les autres se retournèrent et regardèrent. Il le remit quelques minutes plus tard. Riku avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce collier, mais il avait oublié qui le portait. La sonnerie retentit, et le nouveau reprit son sac, avant de partir vers son dernier cours. Tout se passait sans encombre, il était en musique. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir Demyx, qui était l'assistant de l'enseignant.

**_ Qui sait jouer d'un instrument ? Rappelez-vous que la voix est considérée comme un instrument !**

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main. Beaucoup de filles. _Sûrement pour le chant_… Quelques garçons levèrent aussi la main, tout comme lui. Kairi le remarqua et le dit au professeur, qui invita le nouveau à faire une petite prestation devant les autres. Il se leva, avec le même air que d'habitude, même si une boule s'était formée dans son ventre. Il empêcha ses mains de trembler et se dirigea vers le piano. Il s'installa et regarda les touches, ne faisant pas attention au regard des autres. Il commença à jouer. Les notes envahissaient la pièce. Tout le monde s'était tut pour écouter. Plus rien n'existait maintenant. Il se sentait libéré. Il faisait confiance à ses doigts et au clavier. Il ne réfléchissait plus. La boule dans son ventre commençait à partir. Il fronça les sourcils à certains moments, se concentrant. Il respirait lentement, balançait doucement sa tête au rythme de la musique. Tous ses sentiments, il les faisait passer à travers les notes. Il savait que personne ne s'en rendrait compte, alors il en profita. Ses yeux défilaient sur le clavier. Vers la fin, il ferma les yeux et continua de jouer, laissant son instinct le guider. Il finit le morceau et toute la classe l'applaudit. Il pouvait voir Kairi lui sourire sincèrement. Il esquissa un micro-sourire. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois en deux ans qu'il souriait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Il se mordit le pouce et revint à sa place, pensif. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Il se leva et partit après avoir rangé ses affaires. Décidément, elle lui fera toujours un certain effet.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre fini ! Que va-t-il se passer dans le deuxième chapitre ? Vous le saurez bah... au deuxième chapitre ! Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs brisés

Salut à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! Il y en a qu'une seule mais tant pis, je poste la suite ! Mais avant, réponse aux reviews !

_**Noless : Merci de ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Moi qui pensais que mon histoire n'intéressait personne ! Alors, je te propose la suite, un peu plus "calme" ! ^^**_

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Riku... Ils sont à Square Enix et Disney ! MAIS ! L'histoire m'appartient :)

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** Chapitre un peu plus court ! Pourtant sur Word il y a beaucoup de pages... T^T

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs brisés

Il était sur son lit, en train de faire l'étoile de mer. Il réfléchissait. _La Cité du Crépuscule_… Cette Cité lui avait permit d'oublier une grande partie de son passé. En particulier cette fille… Cette fille qui n'était autre que Kairi. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le faire partir, ni pour le faire rester. Mais elle faisait partie de son passé, il devait l'oublier. Elle fut très vite remplacée par cette autre fille, qui l'appelait Roxy ou Rox. C'était sûrement la seule personne avec qui il était vraiment sincère. Il ne souriait que très rarement avec elle, sûrement cinq ou six fois seulement. Il a dû passer environ un an et demi avec elle. Il commença à fermer les yeux, avant de se laisser porter par les gazouillements des oiseaux, la brise du vent, et de laisser le reflet du soleil vagabonder sur son visage.

**[Un an auparavant…]**

Une jeune fille court dans la rue, faisant voleter sa robe blanche. Elle se retourna et sourit, plissant ses yeux bleus et secouant ses cheveux blonds.

**_ Allez Rox ! Dépêche-toi !**

Sa voix était douce et féminine. Il la rattrape rapidement et reprend sa respiration. Il relève la tête vers elle et lui lance un sourire. Elle rigole un peu.

**_ Pourquoi tu rigoles ?** Demanda t-il

**_ C'est seulement la deuxième fois en six mois que tu me souris, Roxas.**

Il la regarda, elle et ses yeux bleus, avant de se remettre bien droit.

**_ C'est pas trop dur ? Je veux dire…**

Elle posa délicatement son index sur les lèvres du garçon, qui rougit.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Roxy. Ne pas t'appeler Sora ne me dérange pas ! Si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux, je suis prête à t'appeler Roxas aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra !**

**_ Naminé… Merci.**

_Naminé_… Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis six mois. Elle est sûrement la seule personne avec qui il est le nouveau-lui et l'ancien-lui. Il lui avait raconté les moments les plus marquants de sa vie. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il voulait qu'on l'appelle Roxas. Elle comprenait. La blonde lui permettait de l'oublier elle. Il avait juste besoin de soutien, et elle lui avait offert plus que ça. Elle lui avait offert son amitié.

**_ Rox… Tu veux continuer notre discussion de la dernière fois ?**

Il hocha la tête. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Naminé sortit son calepin. Elle regarda ses anciens dessins.

**_ Alors… La dernière fois, nous avons parlé de tes deux meilleurs amis. Tu m'as parlé de l'île où tu habitais, et celle où tu allais t'amuser il y a bientôt un an. Puis, nous avons commencé à parler de Kairi, ta meilleure amie. Tu veux continuer sur ce sujet-là ?**

Il hocha la tête. Naminé posait des questions, et il répondait. Elle dessinait ses réponses, préférant ça plutôt qu'écrire.

**_ Et je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans mon départ, mais… le fait qu'elle n'est pas essayé de me retenir, ça m'a… blessé. Comme-ci mon sort lui importait peu…**

La blonde regarda ses nouveaux dessins et réfléchit.

**_ Donc, si je comprends bien, tu avais une forte relation avec Kairi. Puis, tu t'es découvert des sentiments envers elle. Finalement, tu es parti, et le fait qu'elle ne t'ai pas empêché de partir t'as blessé, même si à ce moment là elle était venue te dire au revoir.**

Il hoche de nouveau la tête. Elle lui sourit et range son calepin. Ils se lèvent et vont dans la forêt. Ils courent ensemble, soulevant les feuilles de l'automne. Ils se mettent contre un arbre, avant de manger les fruits des arbres. Naminé pose sa tête sur son épaule et soupire. Elle espérait que son ami allait oublier tout ce qui c'était passé sur ces îles. Même si elle ne connaissait pas Kairi, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être parce que pour elle, il était comme un frère. Quand à lui, il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Pourtant, en ce moment elle lui rappelait la rousse. À part ses yeux bleus et son visage, elle ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il regardait la blonde, il voyait une rousse aux cheveux courts. Il regarda la jeune fille quelques secondes. Elle tourna elle aussi la tête vers lui, avant de la regarder avec cet air inquiet et innocent à la fois. Il craquait à chaque fois. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui, se mordant la lèvre. Il avait changé en six mois. Il commençait à avoir des mèches blondes vers les pointes, sa peau avait pâlit, sûrement à cause du crépuscule constant, et ses lèvres avaient ternis. C'était beaucoup en seulement six mois. Il se leva et commença à marcher dans la forêt, rapidement accompagné de la blonde.

**_ Roxas… Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu avais l'air heureux là-bas.**

Il s'arrêta et regarda le sol.

**_ Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment heureux. Peut-être… que je simulais. Avec toi, tout est différent. Je suis… le nouveau-moi et l'ancien-moi à la fois. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens mais… Ce que je ressens quand je suis près de toi, est différent de ce que je ressentais avec Kairi.**

Il releva doucement la tête vers elle. Oui, il voyait Kairi à certains moments, mais là, il n'y avait que Naminé… et lui. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle s'approcha de lui, croisant les bras derrière son dos.

**_ Tu sais… Un soir d'étoiles filantes, quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur qu'une météorite me tombe dessus ! Et un garçon m'a dit de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il me protégerait. Je lui ai donné mon porte-bonheur ce jour-là. Mais il a finit par partir. Et juste avant son départ, il m'a redonné mon porte-bonheur, me disant que j'en avais plus besoin que lui.**

**_ Qui était ce garçon ?**

**_ Il s'appelait Vanitas. Roxy… J'aimerais te le donner.** Dit la blonde

Elle fouilla ses poches et sortit un porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile. Elle le mit dans sa main, tout en gardant son sourire. Il regarda le porte-bonheur puis la jeune fille avant de lui sourire à son tour.

**_ Allez ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça !** L'encouragea t-elle

Il la regarda avant de rigoler. Il lui sourit à pleines dents et partit, prenant doucement sa main.

**[Maintenant…]**

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il regarde autour de lui, affolé. Il se lève, tremblant et appuie sa tête contre un mur, avant de se laisser glisser. Il finit par terre. Il se recroqueville contre lui-même, tremblant encore un peu. Il pose sa tête sur ses genoux, essayant de respirer convenablement. Il avait encore rêvé d'elle. Il lâcha quelques larmes et déglutit difficilement. Il releva la tête et reprit lentement sa respiration. Il enleva les quelques gouttes sous ses yeux d'un revers de main. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, titubant un peu. Il ouvrit la porte et la ferma, n'oubliant pas de mettre le verrou. Il regardait la douche et la baignoire, hésitant. Il finit par activer l'eau dans la baignoire, la laissant se remplir. Il attendit quelques minutes, avant d'arrêter l'eau. Il enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il retira son sous-vêtement et entra dans l'eau chaude. Il triturait son collier, réfléchissant. _Pas d'amis. Plus d'amis…_ Il laissa sa couronne tranquille et plongea la tête dans l'eau, mouillant ses cheveux. Il ressortit sa tête et regarda son reflet. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dedans. Il voulait peut-être se noyer dedans. Mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances. C'était tentant. Mais non. Elle n'aurait jamais voulue qu'il en finisse ainsi.

**[Deux ans plus tôt…]**

Ils le regardaient. Elle le regardait avec un air à la fois désolé et suppliant. Sa valise en main, il les regardait tous les deux. Il attendait juste une phrase de sa part. Mais rien ne venait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Ses cheveux courts voletant légèrement au vent. Son meilleur ami baissa les yeux, impuissant. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire ça, et il le savait. La nuit était déjà tombée. Les étoiles rayonnaient et la lune éclairait leurs visages. Ils allaient être séparés pour toujours, mais ils ne faisaient rien. L'un attendait d'être retenu, et l'autre ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui souhaiter bon voyage serait déplacé, lui dire de rester serait étrange venant de sa part.

**_ Je reviendrai plus. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire avant de partir ?** Demanda t-il, espérant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre

Il les regarda tous les deux, espérant une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi. Mais rien. Il soupira, baissant la tête, et partit. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais des larmes perlaient. Les larmes du garçon.

**_ Tu viens ?** Demanda son meilleur ami

**_ J'arrive.**

Elle regarda le train partir et serra son porte-bonheur.

**_ Désolé Sora…**

Elle partit.

* * *

Reviews ? Et merci encore une fois à Noless ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Week-end à la plage

Salut tout le monde patati patata j'ai PAS le TEMPS !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** personne m'appartient bla bla bla ! L'histoire est à moi !

**Genre :** ON CONNAIT !

**Rating :** T !

**Note :** Reviews bla bla bla !

**Note 2 :** Chapitre court désolé ! Le prochain arrivera ce soir ou demain !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Week-end à la plage

Les pieds dans l'eau, une glace dans la bouche, c'était lui avant. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment changé. La plage faisait ressortir son ancien-lui. Il marchait pieds nus, en maillot de bain. Il avait gardé son t-shirt. Il parcourait la plage, le sable sec se faisait rejeter quelques mètres plus loin à chacun de ses pas. Il avait les bras derrière sa tête, qu'il balançait au rythme des vagues. L'eau venait parfois s'aventurer jusqu'à ses pieds, le chatouillant un petit peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horizon, avant de laisser ses bras tomber. L'air marin lui avait manqué. Il s'approcha de l'océan, et s'accroupit. Il toucha l'eau du bout des doigts, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers la personne, reconnaissant les cheveux argentés de son ex-meilleur ami.

**_ Tu vas bien Roxas ?**

Il hocha la tête. _Il ne m'a même pas reconnu…_ pensa t-il, déçu. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, il avait toujours la même coupe, les mêmes yeux, le même visage. Certes, il avait oublié Kairi, mais ce fut très court.

**_ Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un… Un ami.** Dit l'albinos, regardant la mer

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Finalement, peut-être ne l'avait-il pas complètement oublié ? Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Tout ça était fini. Ils l'avaient tous fait souffrir par le passé, ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Si ne pas avoir d'amis sur qui compter est le prix à payer, il le payera.

**_ Je ne me souviens plus de lui… Mais je me souviens qu'il traînait tout le temps avec Kairi et moi. C'est mon meilleur ami… C'est justement ça qui est triste…** Continua l'argenté

**_ Il est parti depuis combien de temps ?**

**_ Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans et trois semaines. Il s'appelle Sora.** Répondit Riku, rêveur

Il se souvenait de lui. Il parlait de lui au présent, comme-ci il habitait avec eux. _C'est un peu le cas_.

**_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu me fais penser à lui ?**

Le plus grand tourna la tête, regardant l'introverti. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

**_ Ce que je vais dire est sûrement bête mais… T'as le même collier que lui, et pratiquement son apparence.**

À ce moment là, il avait envie de lui dire toute la vérité. Il avait besoin de se confier, même s'il risquait de le regretter plus tard.

**_ Sauf qu'il jouait du violon, et pas du piano.**

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Comment avait-il su qu'il jouait du piano ? Il n'était pas dans sa classe… _Kairi_… Il se leva et mit les pieds dans l'eau. Le vent soufflait, apportant l'air marin à ses narines. Il ferma les yeux, profitant. Il se souvenait. C'est vrai qu'il jouait du violon. Il était doué. Mais ça lui rappelait son île, alors il a arrêté. Il pouvait voir quelques violons dans la salle de musique. Il se retenait d'y toucher. Il se concentra un peu, fronçant les sourcils, avant de se détendre. Il avança encore un peu dans l'eau, attendant. Lorsque son maillot fut complètement mouillé, il se laissa tomber, faisant la planche. Il imaginait Riku en train de le regarder faire la planche, ressemblant plutôt à une étoile de mer. Il inspira, retint sa respiration et plongea, n'hésitant pas à mouiller son haut. Il remonta quelques secondes plus tard. Riku le regarda avec amusement. Le brun se concentra. Il se laissait porter par le son des vagues, les mouettes. Ses vêtements et sa tête faisant de légers clapotis dans l'eau bleue azur. Il rouvrit les yeux, rapidement aveuglé par le soleil. Il ne les referma pas pour autant. Il replongea, regardant les fonds marins. Il était redevenu comme avant. _Quand les autres ne sont pas là_ pensa t-il. Il laissa quelques bulles remonter à la surface. Il resta encore un peu sous l'eau avant de remonter. Axel et les autres avaient rejoints l'argenté. Il secoua ses cheveux en batailles et nagea jusqu'à eux. Il les regarda tous, avant de partir.

**_ Roxas ! Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Au moins pour faire sécher tes vêtements !** Cria le rouquin

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le roux, qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il se dirigea vers eux, s'arrêta quelques mètres près d'eux et enleva son t-shirt, qu'il mit sur le sable, avant de s'asseoir. Il finit par s'allonger, fermant les yeux. Axel observait, sans aucune discrétion, la fine musculature du jeune homme.

**_ T'as fini de mater le petit nouveau ?** Demanda Demyx

Axel tourna la tête vers le blond, qui ricana.

**_ Tu sais, il est très intéressant…** Continua t-il

**_ Il te plaît ou je me trompe ?** Demanda Axel, fronçant les sourcils

Demyx lui assura qu'il se trompait.

**_ Quand je l'ai entendu jouer du piano, j'ai compris.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?**

**_ Qu'il souffrait. Personne ne l'a remarqué, à part moi. Il a sûrement souffert dans le passé.**

**_ Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

**_ La musique et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour ! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il sait jouer de pleins d'instruments !**

Axel affirma qu'il le croyait. Dans la musique, il ne fallait jamais contredire le sitariste. Il avait toujours raison. Le rouquin regarda de nouveau l'adolescent qui se prélassait au soleil. Il le vit ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, avant de se mettre en position assise et de toucher son t-shirt. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur le sable. Axel s'approcha.

**_ On t'énerve ? C'est pour ça que t'as hâte de partir ?**

Il le regarda de ses yeux bleus et fit non de la tête.

**_ Tu sais, tu peux me parler !** Rigola le plus vieux

L'autre se mit en tailleur et hocha rapidement la tête, avant de la baisser. Axel se mit lui aussi en tailleur et se rapprocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Tu boudes ?**

**_ Non…**

Décidément, il ne parlait pas beaucoup ! Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait l'appeler ''le muet'' ou ''l'introverti'' !

**_ Il paraît que tu joues du piano. C'est vrai ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**_ Tu joues d'autre chose ?**

**_ Du clavecin…** Murmura t-il

**_ Et c'est tout ?**

Il secoua la tête pour dire non.

**_ Tu peux me dire de quels instruments tu joues ?** Demanda t-il

**_ Du violon, du violoncelle et de la guitare. C'est pas grand-chose…**

**_ Ah les artistes ! C'est pas grand-chose ! Moi je sais même pas jouer du triangle !** Rigola Axel

Il s'arrêta de rire et regarda le musicien.

**_ Tu sais, c'est pas interdit de se moquer !**

Il hocha la tête. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, regardant le sable.

**_ J'aimerai bien qu'on soit amis !** Lança le roux

**_ Je veux pas d'amis.**

Axel le regarda différemment. Il cherchait quelque chose, un indice. Il savait déjà qu'il pouvait discuter musique avec lui, mais il voulait le connaître un peu mieux. Il l'intriguait.

**_ Pourquoi t'es venu habité sur ces îles ?**

Il haussa les épaules. Le plus vieux soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment coopératif.

**_ T'habitais où avant ?**

**_ La Cité du Crépuscule.**

Il toucha de nouveau son haut. Il le prit et le remit. Il se leva et commença à partir.

**_ ROXAS !**

Il s'arrêta et se retourne vers Axel, qui lui tendit un bout de papier.

**_ Mon numéro… Au cas où t'ai des problèmes !** Ajouta t-il rapidement

**_... Ok.**

* * *

Voilà ! Review = Un câlin de la part du garçon de votre choix ! Ou de la fille ! Bisous et merci ! PAS LE TEMPS !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Angoisse

Bonsoir, le chapitre 4 de cette histoire ! mais avant, réponses aux reviews !

_**Ima Nonyme :**__** Oui, Riku est bête parfois... Mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie ! Et oui, pauvre Sora/Roxas ! Demyx est beaucoup moins fainéant et "bête" dans mon histoire ! C'est quelqu'un de gentil avec qui tu peux parler sans problème ! Mais... On le voit pas très souvent ! ^^"**_

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Euh... L'histoire est à moi... et... LES VÊTEMENTS DES PERSONNAGES AUSSI ! AH AH !

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Comme d'hab'.

**Note 2 :** Promis j'arrête !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Angoisse

Il était dans sa chambre, en train de faire l'étoile de mer. Il réfléchissait. Il avait besoin d'air. Il se leva et prit son manteau, avant de partir.

**[Deux ans plus tôt…]**

Il habitait dans cette Cité depuis trois semaines. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait du lycée, il sentait qu'on le suivait. Une bande le suivait depuis quelques temps, même si elle n'avait encore rien fait. Elle avait attendue le mois prochain pour le coincer dans une ruelle. Ils l'avaient racketté. Au début, c'était tous les mois, puis ça a été toutes les semaines. Maintenant, c'était tous les deux jours en partant du mardi. Il ne se défendait pas, sous peine de recevoir des coups. Une jeune fille blonde le voyait partir précipitamment en ce moment. Elle décida de le suivre.

**_ Alors, t'as le fric ?!** Fit une voix masculine

Elle pouvait voir le garçon donner des billets aux membres du groupe, qui partait en rigolant. Elle alla le voir et lui toucha l'épaule, lui demandant si ça allait. Il releva brusquement la tête et la regarda, de la peur dans les yeux. Elle se présenta.

**_ Je m'appelle Naminé. Et toi ?**

**_... Roxas…**

Elle lui posa toutes sortes de questions, auxquelles il ne répondait pas. Elle finit par partir. Elle entendit des voix deux jours après sa rencontre avec Roxas. Elle s'approcha et vue le garçon en train de se faire racketter par la même bande. Elle courut vers eux et les arrêta à temps. Ils partirent.

**_ Tu vas bien ?**

Il hocha la tête, et partit précipitamment. Un mois était passé. Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'on le pousse dans une ruelle. Il tomba à terre. On lui donna un coup de pied. Quelqu'un le prit par les cheveux et lui fit relever la tête.

**_ Alors comme ça, tu t'entends avec Naminé ? C'est pour ça que tu donnes plus de fric en ce moment !**

La personne le lâcha. On lui donna des coups de pieds, des coups de poings. Ils finirent par le laisser inconscient. Naminé le trouva, revenant de son cours de dessin. Il ouvrit les yeux, la regarda, et tomba de nouveau inconscient. Il se réveilla dans sa chambre. Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux.

**_ Une amie t'a ramené. Elle s'appelait Naminé.**

_Naminé…_

**[Maintenant…]**

Il entendait des pas derrière-lui, ça faisait maintenant une demi-heure que cette personne le suivait. Il tourna à droite, entrant dans une ruelle. La personne ne le suivait plus. Il se laissa glisser, essayant de respirer normalement. Il commençait à avoir une crise d'angoisse. _Pas ici, pas dans la rue_ pensait-il. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, un contact humain, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Axel, même s'il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard.

_**« Allô ? »**_

**_ A… axel ?**

_**« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**_

**_ Tu… J'ai besoin d'aide…**

_**« Ok. Dis-moi où t'es, je te rejoins. »**_

Il lui indique sa position. Le rouquin raccroche. Le brun lâche son téléphone et se recroqueville contre lui, sa respiration s'accélérant. Le roux arrive une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il trouve le garçon tremblant et recroquevillé contre lui-même. Il se met à sa hauteur et lui touche l'épaule. Il relève doucement la tête et le regarde ses yeux bleus, avant de s'accrocher à lui.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demande le roux

Il ne répond pas et s'accroche un peu plus, lâchant quelques larmes. Il finit par tout lui raconter, sanglotant un petit peu. Axel enroule ses bras autour du brun.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, tout va bien se passer.**

Il avait honte d'être aussi faible. Surtout devant Axel. Le roux devait être respecté, et ça devait l'amuser de voir un introverti comme ça. Il avait toujours ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête contre son épaule.

**_ Roxas… Tu peux me faire confiance.**

Il hocha doucement la tête. _Une personne de confiance, ça change pas grand-chose_ se dit-il. Les larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues.

**_ Est-ce que… ça t'arrives souvent ?**

**_ Ça arrive quand je me sens en danger…**

Il le lâcha et se mit en tailleur, baissant la tête. Axel prit son menton et leva sa tête, observant ses yeux baignés de larmes salées. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas le dégoûter ou lui faire peur. Il lâcha délicatement son menton, et se leva. Il lui proposa sa main, qu'il accepta. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et suivit le rouquin, baissant de nouveau la tête.

**_ Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**_ J'aimerais te présenter à quelqu'un qui me fait penser à toi !** Ricana le plus grand

Il ne répondit pas et continua de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse en verre.

**_ Il y a environ un an, ils ont construits un observatoire de musique, un truc comme ça. En gros, les musiciens viennent souvent s'entraîner ici ! Bon, on risque de croiser Demyx, qui me traitera encore de pyromane, mais tants pis ! Tu viens ?**

Il hocha la tête. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs blancs, pouvant voir plusieurs personnes avec des instruments de musique. Ils entrèrent dans une salle avec beaucoup de miroirs. Il y avait Demyx et une fille brune avec un micro entre les mains. Demyx lui donnait des conseils.

**_ Xion !**

Axel vint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant devenir rouge écarlate. Il la lâcha et fit les présentations. Les deux bruns se firent un signe de la main, avant de tous les deux baisser la tête. _Le pire c'est qu'on est synchros…_

**_ Salut, mon p'tit pyromane préféré !** Fit Demyx

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, alors que les deux plus jeunes allaient s'asseoir.

**_ Xion est comme toi ! C'est une musicienne, et une introvertie ! Elle chante !** Fit le rouquin

**_ Je chante pas super bien…**

**_ Un peu d'entraînement et voilà !** Fit Demyx

**_ Roxas sait jouer de PLEIN d'instruments ! Du violon, du violoncelle, du clavecin, de la guitare et du piano !** Dit Axel

**_ Je suis pas vraiment doué…**

Demyx prit la main de Xion et la mit devant le brun, avant de lui donner le micro. Elle rougit, n'étant pas habituée à chanter devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'Axel et Demyx. Elle commença à chanter. Il trouvait sa voix tout simplement magnifique. Malheureusement, le trac l'empêchait de chanter correctement. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

**_ Faut pas que tu stresses. Si t'arrives vraiment pas à chanter, t'as qu'à me tourner le dos et penser à quelque chose qui te détendra. Ok ?**

**_ Ok !**

Elle lui sourit et se retourna, avant d'inspirer profondément. Les deux adolescents étaient sur les fesses. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le nouveau parler autant en si peu de temps.

**_ Les introvertis vont dominer le monde !** Chuchota Demyx

**_ Non, c'est les pyromanes !** Chuchota à son tour Axel

**_ Donc, t'avoues que t'es pyromane sur les bords !**

**_ Mais non ! J'adore le feu, c'est tout !**

**_... Je laisse tomber**

* * *

Trop court je sais ! Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Bah oui, ça fait cinq pages sur Word !... Reviews ? *^* Et n'oubliez pas : Une review est égale à une composition spécialement pour vous de la part de Sora/Roxas ! Oui, j'ai rien d'autre...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Larmes

Ah ah, nouveau chapitre ! Déjà ? Mais j'ai reçue une magnifique review alors ! Enfin bref, je réponds à ma nouvelle chouchoute !

_**Ima Nonyme : Oh merci de ta review, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Oui, méchant Axel, quoi que... Bah écoute, Roxas et Xion sont modestes ! Oui, Axel ment ! Enfin un peu d'humour ! Sinon, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies toujours autant mon histoire ! Ah bah oui, Naminé la justicière ! Enfin bref, n'hésite pas à encore donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !**_

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix/Disney, pas à moi sauf histoire bla bla bla...

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Reviews ?

**Note 2 :** Miciiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Larmes

Il était enfermé dans les toilettes, en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il essayait de sortir depuis une heure, sans résultat.

**[Deux heures avant…]**

Il venait d'apprendre que Xion était dans la classe de Riku. Elle avait d'ailleurs une forte relation avec l'argenté. Il était tout seul, sur un banc, en train d'attendre que les surveillants ouvrent la grille, pour qu'il puisse aller s'acheter un sandwich. Il avait toujours son manteau noir, sa capuche sur la tête. Une personne s'assit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Xion. _C'est marrant, on a le même manteau_. Elle le regarda de ses yeux bleus et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, gênée. Il regarda de nouveau le sol. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Xion, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un simple regard suffisait. Pourtant, il évitait de la regarder. Elle ressemblait à Kairi, quand elle avait les cheveux courts.

**_ Salut !** Fit une voix

Il releva la tête et regarda le petit blond qui lui tendait sa main. Il fit un signe de tête, avant de la rebaisser.

**_ Hum… J'm'appelle Ventus, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ven ! Enfin… Je voulais juste… vous dire bonjour !**

_Maintenant c'est fait, au revoir Ventus…_ pensa l'introverti. Ventus se gratte l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Xion lui fit un petit signe de main, avant de vouer un culte à la manche gauche de son manteau. Deux autres personnes vinrent rejoindre Ven. La première personne était une adolescente aux cheveux bleus, pareil pour les yeux.

**_ Bonjour, moi c'est Aqua !** Fit-elle en souriant

_Aqua… Simple à retenir, suffit de la regarder…_ Il regarda l'autre personne. Un jeune homme qui était sûrement en première, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.

**_ Et moi c'est Terra.**

_Terra… Au moins, leurs noms sont simples à retenir…_

**_ Xion.** Fit la petite brune, laissant sa manche tranquille

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête et le regardèrent. Il soupira avant d'enlever sa capuche, décidant d'être poli.

**_ Roxas.**

Les surveillants ouvrirent la grille, et il se leva, sortant son billet de sortie.

**[Une heure plus tard…]**

Il était en train de flâner dans les couloirs. Il entendait des rires derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une bande de jeunes en train de le regarder. Un blond aux cheveux en bataille s'approcha de lui, le coinçant contre un mur.

**_ Il paraît que les introvertis sont pacifiques, c'est vrai ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Le blond ricana. Il claqua des doigts et d'autres personnes vinrent, commençant à encercler le jeune homme. Ils commencèrent à le pousser, l'emmenant de force aux toilettes. Le blond ouvrit une cabine et le jeta dedans, avant de l'enfermer. Il frappait à la porte, leur demandait de le laisser sortir.

**_ Depuis le temps que je voulais faire chier le p'tit nouveau !** Rigola le blond

Les autres rigolèrent aussi, avant de partir. Lui, il donnait des coups dans la porte, essayant de sortir. Il regarda par la serrure. Personne. _Pourquoi quand je suis enfermé, comme par hasard il y a personne ?!_ se demanda t-il. Il continua de frapper à la porte, commençant à crier, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende. Il continua pendant une demi-heure, avant de laisser tomber. Il s'assit sur la cuvette et commença à pleurer. Et voilà que ça recommençait.

**[Maintenant…]**

Il pleurait depuis maintenant une demi-heure, et personne ne venait. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Il entendit la sonnerie retentir. _En plus, je serais en retard en cours…_ pensa t-il. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda l'écran. Il avait plusieurs appels en absence ainsi qu'une dizaine de messages venant d'Axel. Le rouquin lui demandait où il était. Il envoya quand même un message, au cas où. Au même moment, alors qu'Axel allait monter les escaliers, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il fit signe à Demyx de le couvrir, et il regarda son message.

_**« Je suis enfermé aux toilettes. »**_

**_ QUOI ?!**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda le sitariste

Il le regarda et lui montra le message du nouveau.

**_ J'irais bien le chercher, mais si j'ai encore un seul retard de la semaine, j'suis renvoyé pendant deux jours !** Fit le roux

Demyx lui conseilla de le dire à un surveillant.

**_ Ouais mais après il saura que j'aurais sortis mon tel !**

**_ Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Saïx ? Il est cool !**

Axel soupira avant d'hocher la tête. Saïx pouvait comprendre. Il rangea son téléphone et courut chercher Saïx, qui faisait sa ronde habituelle. Il l'appela et reprit son souffle tout en expliquant la situation.

**_ T'as de la chance de l'avoir sorti pour la bonne cause, sinon tu l'aurais récupéré après les cours !**

**_ Bah, il me reste qu'une heure !** Ricana Axel

**_ Aux toilettes tu disais ?**

**_ Ouais.**

Le surveillant partit. Le roux regardait ses longs cheveux bleus s'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent se tenait la tête, luttant pour ne pas faire une nouvelle crise. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva brusquement la tête et frappa contre la porte. Le surveillant vint lui ouvrir. Il lui fit signe de venir. Le brun le suivit jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire. Le surveillant aux cheveux bleus frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une Quistis surprise.

**_ Roxas… ?**

Saïx lui chuchota la situation à l'oreille. Le brun, lui, baissa la tête, rougissant un peu. Il avait honte. Honte de s'être laissé faire comme ça. Quistis hocha la tête et fit rentrer le jeune homme après avoir remercié Saïx, qui repartit. Toute la classe le regarda, surtout Kairi. Il rougit de plus belle et essaya de se calmer. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, essayant de ne pas regarder les autres. Il écoutait assez vaguement la grande perche. Elle se pencha vers lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

**_ Tu veux sortir quelques minutes ?**

Il la regarda dans les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il s'appuya contre un mur et souffla. Il devait se calmer. Il passa une de ses mains sur son visage et fit cesser ses tremblements. Il attendit quelques minutes de plus avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte, et de s'asseoir à côté de Selphie. Sa voisine lui posa beaucoup de questions, auxquelles il ne répondit pas.

**_ T'as pleuré ou quoi ?** Chuchota t-elle

Il tourna la tête vers elle, fixant ses yeux verts. La jeune fille commença à rougir, gênée. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

**_ Oui, et alors ?** Répondit-il

Elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait. Sa voix était grave et douce à la fois.

**_ R-rien… C'est juste que… Laisse tomber !**

Elle savait qu'elle risquait de faire une gourde. Il continua de la fixer, avant de regarder le tableau, se grattant la joue. La brune continuait de le regarder. Il était craquant. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle.

**_ T'as un truc dans les cheveux.** Lui dit-il

Il approcha sa main, enlevant quelque chose. Il lui montra une plume. Elle ricana un petit peu.

**_ C'est Tidus. Il m'a envoyé un pigeon en pleine tête.**

Elle ricana encore une fois, accompagné du nouveau. Avec Selphie, on pouvait rire sans risquer d'être jugé. Elle n'était jamais étonnée de voir un introverti ou un ''muet'' rigoler. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

**_ Tu chantes ?! Non vas-y, j'te crois pas !** Chuchota t-elle

**_ Vite fait. Je peux facilement faire une double voix, mais sinon, je suis pas super doué.**

**_ Quelle est ta chanson préférée ?** Demande la brune

**_ La chanson de Sally dans l'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack.**

**_ C'est mignon ! J'attends une petite démonstration de ta part avec impatience !**

**_ Faudra sûrement attendre le cours de musique ! Et encore !**

La sonnerie retentit, les coupant dans leur conversation. Ils avaient finit les cours.

**_ Tu rentres avec nous ?** Demanda Selphie

Il la regarda bouche bée. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit sincèrement. Elle rigola et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils discutèrent pendant tout le trajet. Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres, qui ouvrirent grand les yeux.

**_ Selphie, t'es une vraie magicienne !** Fit Tidus

**_ Mais non voyons ! Je suis juste moi-même !**

**_ C'est ce que je disais !** Renchérit le blond

Les autres se moquèrent de lui, tandis qu'il boudait.

**_ Dis Roxas, t'es ami avec qui à part Selphie ?** Demanda Riku

**_ Hum… Il y a bien Xion, Axel et Demyx…**

**_ Vous saviez qu'il chantait ?!** Hurla la brune

**_ On… on peut changer de sujet ?** Demanda t-il, gêné

L'argenté le regarda bizarrement. Il le trouvait étrange. Pas sur le fait qu'il soit plus sociable, après tout, il était là depuis bientôt un mois, mais plutôt le fait qu'il chante, comme Sora. Certes, son ancien ami ne chantait pas souvent, mais il le faisait assez pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. C'était seulement une coïncidence. Roxas était seulement un petit prodige de la musique, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes dans le monde. Kairi s'approcha de lui et le regarda à son tour, mais avec admiration.

**_ Non seulement tu joues du piano, mais en plus tu chantes ! Tu en as de la chance !**

Il se mit à rougir assez violemment.

**_ Tu peux nous montrer ?** Demanda t-elle

**_ Euh… Oui, 'fin, non mais… ok.** Fit-il avec une petite voix

Ils s'attroupèrent tous autour de lui, augmentant sa gêne. L'argenté croisa ses bras sur son torse, attendant. Kairi sautillait sur place, comme Selphie. Il triturait ses doigts. Il déglutit difficilement.

**_ Tu stresses ?**

Il tourna la tête vers Tidus, avant d'hocher rapidement la tête, baissant les yeux.

**_ C'est pas grave ! Tu peux nous dire pourquoi t'étais pas en cours ? **Demanda Kairi

Il regarda la rousse avant de baisser la tête. Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler de ça.

**_ Je… Des terminales m'ont… enfermé dans les toilettes…**

**_ SALUT !**

Ils se tournèrent vers un pyromane qui sauta sur le brun. Ils tombèrent tous les deux.

**_ Mon p'tit Roxy d'amour ! Tu vas bien ? Tu vas bien ?! TU VAS BIEN ?!**

**_ OUI !** Hurla ''Roxy''

Axel lui fit des petits bisous sur la joue, le nez, qu'il fronçait à chaque fois que ça arrivait, et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il lui disait de le lâcher.

**_ Axel… Lâche-moi s'te plait… J'suis sérieux…** Gémit-il

Axel pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant de ses yeux verts. Il voyait quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il le lâcha immédiatement. Il s'accroupit et lui prit le menton, le faisant relever la tête. Il l'aida à se relever et le plaqua contre son torse, lui faisant un gros câlin. Ses gestes montraient qu'il était sérieux, même s'il avait une tête d'abruti à cet instant.

**_ Tu sais, il y a rien de mal à pleurer.** Chuchota t-il

**_ Je sais.** Dit le nouveau, la voix rauque

Il enfouit sa tête dans le torse du plus grand, avant de pleurer silencieusement. Axel savait très bien comment le réconforter, c'était presque naturel chez lui, et il le sentait. Il ferma les yeux et serra son t-shirt. Les autres les regardaient, bouche bée. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Après tout, c'était normal. Le rouquin était la seule personne à part Naminé à connaître son passé. Il sentit quelque chose sur ses oreilles. Il releva la tête et aperçut un fil. Axel venait de lui mettre un casque sur les oreilles.

**_ T'écoutes du Britney Spears ?!**

**_ Bah quoi ?**

Les autres rigolèrent. Le brun balança quand même sa tête au rythme de la musique. Ils continuèrent tous leur marche, écoutant chacun leur musique. Axel finit par prendre le plus petit dans ses bras. Il se débattait, sans succès. Ils finirent par arriver devant sa maison. Axel le lâcha à contrecœur tandis qu'il lui redonnait son casque. Il dit rapidement au revoir aux autres et sortit ses clés, avant d'ouvrir la porte. _Pourquoi ?_ était la question qu'il se posait. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'Axel était là, il allait tout de suite mieux ? Pourquoi dès que ça n'allait pas, il l'appelait ? Pourquoi il avait tant besoin de lui ?

* * *

Euh... Review est égal à... Un câlin de la part d'Axel ! Tous les beaux-gosses en prime dès maintenant ! Il suffit juste de laisser 100000000000000000 munnies sur mon compte ! Attention, Sora est parfois timide, Axel parfois con, et Riku parfois... Je vous laisse la surprise ! Chalut !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Baiser

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Alors, petite information avant le chapitre : Je posterais maintenant les chapitres tous les mercredis, sauf exception, comme en août, vu que je partirais dans le sud de la France ! Enfin bref ! Commençons !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Je commanderais Sora pour mon anniversaire... 21 novembre ! Retenez ! Enfin... Tout appartient à Square Enix et Disney mais j'utilise pas Mickey ou Donald alors...

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Je remercie aussi les gens qui viennent mais qui ne poste pas de reviews !

**Note 2 :** Les anonymes peuvent quand même poster des reviews ! Mettez juste votre nom/pseudo !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Baiser

_« Pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de lui ? Pourquoi quand il est près de moi, je redeviens comme avant ? Pourquoi ses marques d'affection ne me dérangent pas, et me manquent alors qu'elles me rappellent mon passé ? Pourquoi dès que je ne me sens pas bien, je dois l'appeler ? Je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne suis pas gay… Je ne sais pas. Si seulement mes parents étaient là pour m'aider… Si seulement elle était là… »_

Il enregistra avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il sauta sur son lit et écarta les bras et les jambes, se mettant en position d'étoile de mer. Il entendit son portable vibrer. Il regarda son écran, ouvrant le message. Une photo de sa petite blonde préférée. Elle avait changée, par rapport à avant. Elle avait quelques mèches bleues et roses, mais ça la rendait encore plus mignonne. Elle lui avait laissé un petit message.

**_ Vive moi et mes dix-sept ans, et n'oublies pas : c'est donnant-donnant !** Murmura t-il

Il ricana et chercha quelque chose dans ses photos. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait et l'envoya à Naminé. Une photo de lui avec un message pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

**[Un an auparavant…]**

Ils sont tous les deux affalés contre un arbre, en train de regarder les feuilles tomber.

**_ T'es là depuis combien de temps ? Un an ?**

**_ Je crois.**

**_ Faut fêter ça.**

Il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle s'approche et l'embrasse. Elle se recule quelques secondes plus tard.

**[Maintenant…]**

Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs. Il prit un porte-clés en forme d'étoile.

**[Deux mois auparavant…]**

Il attendait le train, sa valise en main. Il regarda une dernière fois Naminé, avant de lui faire un petit sourire triste. Il sortit son porte-bonheur. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner, avant qu'elle ne le retienne.

**_ Tu en as plus besoin que moi, Roxas.**

**_ Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**_ C'est ton choix !** Dit-elle en rigolant un peu

Elle finit par baisser les yeux, triste. Il fouilla ses poches, avant de lui mettre quelque chose dans la main. Un porte-clés en forme de X argenté.

**_ Mon porte-bonheur à moi. Comme ça, on ne s'oubliera jamais.**

Le train arrivait. Il lui sourit une dernière fois, avant d'avancer.

**_ ROX !**

Il se retourne. Naminé court vers lui, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il la regarde avant de l'embrasser. Ils rompent tous deux le baiser, avant de se sourirent. Il monte dans le train pour retourner aux Îles du Destin.

**[Maintenant…]**

Il range le porte-bonheur. Il entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se lève et part l'ouvrir. Il tombe sur un Axel dans tous ses états.

**_ Roxas… Kairi… Garçons louches… Dans la rue… HELP !**

**_... Tu peux répéter avec plus de mots ?** Demande le plus jeune, blasé

**_ Kairi dans la rue avec garçons louches ! Roxas : HELP ! Comprendo ?**

Le brun pousse Axel dehors, avant de le suivre. Il arrive rapidement à une intersection.

**_ Allez chérie, viens avec nous !**

_Mais laisse-la tranquille sale pervers…_

**_ Mais laisse-moi tranquille sale pervers !**

Ils peuvent voir Kairi reculer jusqu'à un mur, suivit des garçons. Alors qu'il allait l'aider, quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Riku venait d'arriver.

**_ Regarde.**

Kairi venait de mettre un coup de poing à un des garçons. Elle continua avec un coup de pied dans son ventre, l'envoyant contre un mur. Les autres s'enfuirent. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place, avant de regarder ses trois amis. Elle leur fit signe, rigolant un peu.

**_ Elle fait de la danse.** Fit l'argenté

**_ De la danse… ?** Fit-il, incrédule

**_ Quand Sora est parti, j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à se battre. Je sais que je serai pas toujours là.**

_De quoi se sentir coupable…_ Sans qu'il s'y attende, Riku le ramena contre lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il essayait de se dégager, sans succès. Il réussi finalement à se libérer. Il se massa le crâne, avant de se gratter la joue. Ils commencèrent à partir, ses trois amis discutant entre eux.

**_ Et toi Roxas ?**

Il releva la tête.

**_ Quoi… ?**

**_ Pourquoi t'es venu habité ici ?** Demanda Riku

**_... Je sais pas.**

Il ne voulait plus savoir, c'était la vraie réponse à la question. Toutes les réponses à leurs questions demeuraient au plus profond de lui. Il arrivait à se contrôler, à avoir l'air normal à leurs yeux. Pourtant, son subconscient risquait de lui jouer des tours. Ils entendirent des gens rigoler. Ils se retournèrent et virent la bande l'ayant enfermé dans les toilettes.

**_ Regarde Cloud ! Il y a le nouveau !** Rigola une brune

Ils s'approchèrent des quatre adolescents et regardèrent le brun de haut.

**_ Tu les connais ?** Demanda Axel

Il hocha la tête, regardant Cloud. _Imbéciles…_ se retint-il de dire. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant ailleurs.

**_ Attends, t'es vraiment muet ?!** Fit Cloud

**_ Voyons Cloud, il n'est pas muet ! Il doit juste être fou !**

C'était la goutte d'eau. Il tourna la tête vers la brune, avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

**_ Je ne suis pas fou.** Dit-il, articulant chaque syllabe

Ses amis dévisagèrent la bande tandis que Cloud rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

**_ Vraiment ? Pourtant personne ne se laisserait enfermer dans les toilettes !**

Il empêcha ses bras de trembler et recula sa tête de celle du blond. Celui-ci ricana avant de partir avec sa bande.

**_ Maintenant, tu vas tout nous raconter.**

Il tourna la tête vers Kairi. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et pencha la tête sur le côté, se retenant de crier.

**_ Un autre jour.** Dit-il avant de partir

* * *

Voilà ! Reviews ? Pas reviews ? Pour suivre l'histoire un peu plus rapidement, allez sur mon blog ! J'accepte aussi les commentaires des visiteurs ! Normalement... Au pire laissez une review ! :)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Musique et surprise

C'EST ENCORE MOI ! Deux chapitres par semaine, ça vous va ? Non parce que je reçois de magnifiques reviews ! Je suis en train de me retenir de tout poster maintenant... TuT Merci merci merci ! Je vous offrirais un cadeau à Noël ! Si j'ai de l'argent ! Enfin, désolé pour la longueur trop courte du chapitre, mais J'Y PEUX RIEN ! Sur Word, il y a plusieurs pages alors... Maintenant, réponse aux reviews !

_**Euh... Vide ? XD J'imagine que c'est Noless, au pire tu me corrigeras : Tu m'as manqué ! Moi aussi je rigole face aux réactions de S/R (Sora/Roxas) ! J'ai préféré le culte de Xion pour sa manche gauche ! Bah... Saïx est plutôt cool, au lieu de gentil ! ^^' Bah c'est Axel, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bah écoute... Riku est très CON ! Surtout le nom quoi, Sora c'est pas foulé alors... Ah ah, tu trouves ? Roxy est fragile mentalement et physiquement ? O.O Normal que t'ai pas aimé les toilettes, je voulais juste montrer les points faibles de S/R, même s'il y en a plus ! Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

_**Ima Nonyme : Kairi ninja ! :D Bah, il me fallait un méchant et Marluxia est gentil alors... D'ailleurs c'est un personnage qu'on ne verra plus jamais, enfin je pense... Au début, je voulais mettre Naminé à l'hospice parce qu'elle fout la merde dans les Akuroku, et parce que des fois elle est conne... Mais elle reste un de mes personnages préférés ! C'est le collier de Roxas ! ^^ Ah... Peut-être, peut-être pas !**_

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi c'est à Skouare énix...

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Note :** J'ai écris les minis détails mercredi 25 pour le poster samedi 28 ! XD

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Musique et surprise

Il était dans la salle de musique, attendant le professeur. Finalement, ce fut Demyx qui arriva, son sitar à la main.

**_ Le prof est pas là, alors c'est moi qui fais le cours !**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte tandis que les autres parlaient. L'assistant fit entrer la personne, dévoilant une Xion couleur tomate.

**_ Demyx m'a demandé de venir pour le cours…** Expliqua t-elle

**_ Tu seras la parfaite assistante !**

Il leva son poing en signe de victoire, avant de se reprendre. Il mit la brune au centre de la pièce, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle devint moins rouge.

**_ Euh… Demyx voudrait que quelqu'un chante…**

Plusieurs mains se lèvent, sauf celle du brun, qui pensait qu'il avait une voix assez fausse.

**_ Et il veut torturer… Kairi.** Dit-elle avec une tête de blasé

La rousse se lève lentement et part rejoindre Xion sur l'estrade. La brune lui tend un micro, qu'elle prend avec beaucoup de difficulté. Kairi regarde la classe, avant de sentir ses joues s'empourprer.

**_ Tu dois parler dans le micro.** Fit Xion

La rousse la regarde et lui fait une tête d'attardée mentale.

**_... Je savais pas !**

Les deux ricanent, bientôt suivie par toute la classe. Demyx les rappellent à l'ordre, essayant d'arrêter de rigoler. Il finit par se calmer.

**_ Ok… Kairi, tu peux aller t'asseoir ! Qui vais-je torturer à présent… ? Complètement au hasard… Roxas !**

**_ J'en étais sûr.** Soupira t-il

Il se leva et se mit devant le blond.

**_ Je fais quoi ?**

**_... Non, tu vas refuser…**

**_ Si tu veux, je refuse tout !**

**_ Non c'est pas la peine !... Joue du violon !**

**_ Du violon… ?**

Le musicien hocha la tête. Il soupira et partit chercher l'instrument en question. Il se mit correctement et commença à jouer. Xion balançait sa tête au rythme de la musique, fredonnant quelques paroles. Demyx souriait, fier de son choix. Kairi se mordait le pouce, conquise. Selphie et Tidus frappait dans leurs mains, bientôt suivit par tous les autres. Le brun commença à s'activer sur l'instrument, faisant résonner les notes dans la salle. Xion prit le micro et commença à chanter les paroles de la chanson connue par les élèves. Des chœurs commencèrent à se former, tandis que Yuna, une fille dans leur classe, s'installait au piano. D'autres élèves prirent les instruments restants, avant de l'accompagner. Une ambiance festive régnait dans la classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, le morceau se finit. Il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé, et regarda autour de lui. Les autres l'applaudirent et il se gratta la nuque, gêné. Kairi s'approcha, suivie de Selphie.

**_ La prochaine fois on le fait version rock !** Rigola t-elle

Il rigola à son tour et approuva. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et ils partirent tous. Selphie s'amusait à faire semblant de jouer de la guitare électrique, bientôt suivie par Axel, qui faisait semblant de jouer de la basse. Kairi les rejoints, chantant avec un micro invisible dans les mains.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?** Demanda Riku

Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation, rigolant. Ventus, qui les avait rejoints, alluma son téléphone. Il lança de la musique de fond, clamant qu'il l'avait faite lui-même.

**_ Vous nous faites Hikari version rock ?**

**_ T'as tout compris !** Cria Selphie

Ven relança la musique. Ils reprirent de plus belle. Ils commencèrent à tous se lâcher, faisant s'éloigner les passants. Ils chantèrent à tue-tête, que leur voix soit fausse ou pas. Finalement, tout partit dans tous les sens. Selphie était sur le dos de Riku, Tidus faisait des roulades, Axel jouait au chat et la souris avec le brun, Kairi chantait avec Xion, Terra et Aqua embêtaient le plus de personnes possible, Yuna dansait la macaréna. Ils faisaient n'importe quoi. D'autres élèves se joignirent à eux, rajoutant encore plus d'ambiance. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, épuisés, rigolant encore plus que d'habitude. Riku, Axel et Demyx essayèrent de porter les autres, avec succès, au grand étonnement de certains. Ils firent plusieurs allés-retours, déposant les ''morts'' sur des bancs. Il se releva plus rapidement que les autres et les observa. Ils avaient tous des têtes de zombie. Il entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha, avant de rapidement l'éloigner de son oreille.

_**« ROXY ! »**_

Les autres relevèrent la tête et regardèrent Axel, qui leva les mains en l'air.

**_ C'est pas moi !**

Il regarda son téléphone et le rapprocha lentement de son oreille.

**_ Oui Nami ?**

_**« JE TE VOIS ! »**_

**_ Cool. Je savais que t'étais médium. Bref, tu peux arrêter de crier ?**

_**« Je suis pas médium… Non mais sérieux je te vois. T'es avec une tomate ambulante… »**_

**_ Tu parles d'Axel ? Ah ouais et… Attends… Comment tu peux le voir ? Sorcière !**

**_ ROX !**

Il tourna la tête, avant de se faire attaquer par une blonde. Il tomba à la renverse, essayant de repousser Naminé. Elle finit par relever la tête, arrêtant de lui faire des bisous sur le visage.

**_ Je sais, je sais… Je suis magique !**

Elle se mit entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur son bassin, levant fièrement la tête vers le ciel. Axel se pencha.

**_ Présentation ?**

**_... Salut ! Moi c'est Naminé, la meilleure amie de Roxy ! Et toi c'est Axel, la tomate ambulante !**

**_... Je l'adore cette fille…** Fit le roux

**_ Nami… Tu peux te bouger ?**

**_ Bah pourquoi ?**

**_ De un, parce que t'es lourde, de deux, parce que je veux avoir des enfants plus tard…**

Elle se décala, le laissant respirer. Elle l'aida à se relever et se colla à lui, mettant sa tête sur son épaule. Riku fixait Naminé en se mordant les lèvres, la trouvant mignonne. Kairi, elle, se leva et lui sourit.

**_ Salut ! Moi c'est Kairi !**

La blonde regarda la rousse quelques secondes avant de sourire en lui jetant un regard noir.

**_ Enchanté Kairi. Je suis Naminé, la ****meilleure amie**** de Roxas ! La ****seule**** et ****l'unique**** !** Dit-elle, insistant sur certains mots

Kairi haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Naminé la détestait.

**_ Comment tu as rencontrée Roxas ?** Demanda t-elle

**_ Grâce… À une bande !**

**_ En parlant de bande, tu dois nous expliquer pourquoi t'étais enfermé dans les toilettes !** Fit Riku

**_ Comment ça ?** Fit Naminé

**_ C'est rien !** Tenta t-il

**_ Tu vas tout m'expliquer ! Mais au fait, tu as… ?**

**_... J'ai failli.**

Axel était le seul à comprendre. Il ne savait pas comment la blonde pouvait savoir ça, mais il s'en fichait tant que le brun allait bien.

**_ Au fait ! Je t'attendrais à la sortie, demain ! Je te rappelle que je suis en vacances, ****moi**** !** Fit la blonde

**_... Je te hais.** Fit-il

Ils rigolèrent tous, avant de se dire au revoir. Naminé n'oublia pas de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Kairi.

**_ Ne t'approches pas de Roxas. Tu le feras souffrir. Il n'a pas besoin de toi, je suis là.**

**_ Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

**_ Pour Roxas : Son ange gardien. Pour toi : Ton pire cauchemar.**

Puis elle sourit de nouveau avant d'aller enlacer son meilleur ami.

* * *

Oui, Naminé est une peste ! Reviews ? :)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Disputes

Salut ! Vraiment désolé mais j'étais pas chez moi !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix blablabla

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Disputes

Il sort du lycée, avant que Naminé ne lui saute dessus. Il titube un peu, avant de la faire descendre. Il rigole en sa compagnie, avant de rejoindre les autres. Kairi et Naminé se lance des regards noirs, avant de toutes les deux lui sourire.

**_ Roxas, je t'emprunte Naminé une toute petite minute, d'accord ?**

**_... Ok.**

La rousse prend la blonde par le bras avant de l'emmener un peu plus loin.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je l'approche ?**

**_ Tu lui feras du mal. Je n'y peux rien s'il ne veut pas te voir !**

**_ Pourquoi il me parlerait s'il ne voulait pas me voir ?!**

**_ Tout simplement pour ne pas te faire souffrir ! Te faire souffrir, c'est mon rôle !**

**_ Tu es trop protectrice envers lui, Naminé !**

**_ Et toi, tu ne l'as pas assez été !**

**_... Quoi ?**

**_... Laisse-tomber. De toute façon, il a pas besoin d'une garce comme toi !**

Ils entendirent les filles crier. Ils regardèrent la scène, avant que Kairi ne lève sa main. Il court vers elles et lui prend le poignet, l'empêchant de frapper Naminé. Elle le regarde.

**_ Tu arrêtes !**

**_... Elle m'a traitée de garce !**

**_ Peut-être parce que tu le méritais !**

Des exclamations d'horreur se firent. Le brun n'avait jamais insulté quelqu'un, encore moins Kairi. Elle le regarde, abasourdi, avant d'essayer de se défaire de son étreinte.

**_ Lâche-moi !**

**_ Excuse-toi.** Dit-il, impassible

**_ Roxas, lâche-la !**

Riku venait d'intervenir.

**_ Excuse-toi. Je ne le répéterais plus.**

Il resserre sa prise.

**_... Désolé Naminé…**

**_ C'est pas grave ! Je te pardonne ! Les amies, c'est fait pour ça !**

Kairi lui lance un regard noir, avant de regarder le sol.

**_ Roxas… Tu me fais mal.**

Il lâche son poignet avant de prendre sa meilleure amie par le bras et de l'emmener plus loin. La rousse se masse lentement le poignet.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** Demande l'argenté

**_... Rien d'intéressant.**

Elle regarde le brun prendre le menton de Naminé, pour voir si elle n'a rien.

**_ Rox… Tout va bien.**

**_ Tu en es sûre ?**

**_ Oui.**

Il lâcha délicatement son menton, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, humant son odeur de miel. Elle passe ses bras derrière sa nuque, embrassant sa joue.

**_ C'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble qu'on ne peut pas montrer quelques marques d'affections !** Chuchota t-elle à son oreille

Il la regarde, avant de rougir. Elle lui sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se rapproche, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répond rapidement au baiser. Ils s'embrassent encore quelques secondes, avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et de regarder les autres. Axel et Riku les fixent, dépités. Kairi lance un regard noir à Naminé, tandis que Selphie vient les voir.

**_ Vous sortez ensemble ?**

**_... Non !** Fit-il

**_ On est amis !**

**_ Des amis qui s'embrassent… ?**

Les autres écoutaient la conversation. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

**_ En gros, si Axel t'embrasse, ça te fais rien ?** Continua la brune

**_... Pourquoi ça me ferait quelque chose ?** Fit-il, haussant un sourcil

**_ Si Riku embrasse Naminé, ça te fais rien ?**

**_... Comme Naminé est ma meilleure amie, je bute Riku ! MAIS, ça fera rien à Naminé ! Je veux dire, c'est normal pour des amis, non ?**

**_... Non.**

Il fixait Selphie avec incompréhension. _Pourtant Naminé et moi sommes amis et nous le faisons souvent…_ pensa t-il.

**_ Pourtant Naminé et moi le faisons souvent !** Dit-il, les sourcils froncés

**_ Roxas… On n'est pas sensé faire ça entre amis. Tu le sais ?** Fit l'argenté

Il regarda Riku, avant de croiser le bras sur son torse, baissant la tête. Il le savait. Pour les autres, mais pas pour Naminé.

**_ C'est… mal ?** Demanda t-il

**_ C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Les amis ne font pas ça… Je sais pas comment t'expliquer !**

**_ C'est très simple ! Roxy et moi… On a déjà essayé de sortir ensemble. Mais on était trop gênés ! Du coup… On sort ensemble sans sortir ensemble !** Fit la blonde

**_ Et Roxas est d'accord, au moins ?**

Kairi venait de parler. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Naminé lâcha un petit rire et se pencha un peu, légèrement plus grande que la rousse.

**_ Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord ! Tu en doutes ? Tu es peut-être… jalouse ?**

**_... Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour mon ami !**

**_ Bla bla bla ! J'entends rien !**

Kairi se pinça l'arête du nez, avant de prendre l'épaule de Naminé et de la ramener vers elle.

**_ Je ne suis pas jalouse.** Dit-elle d'un ton sec

**_ Vraiment ? Alors… Que j'embrasse Roxy ne te déranges pas ?**

**_... C'est malsain. Pour lui, comme pour toi.** Fit-elle, détournant le regard et rougissant un peu

**_... J'y crois pas… T'es jalouse !** Cria Naminé

Et elles commencèrent à se disputer, laissant les autres interdits.

**_ La ferme !** Cria la rousse

Elle gifla Naminé, qui porta sa main sur sa joue, avant de la regarder, abasourdi.

**_... ROX !**

Il venait de prendre le poignet de Kairi, la forçant à se retourner.

**_ Excuses-toi !**

**_ Non ! Je m'excuse pas auprès des garces !**

Il ferma le poing, avant de finalement le desserrer et de baisser la tête. Il la releva quelques secondes plus tard et gifla Kairi de toutes ses forces. Elle flancha sur le coup, avant de porter elle aussi sa main à sa joue rouge. Elle releva lentement la tête, avant de le regarder.

**_ EXCUSES-TOI !** Hurla t-il

**_ Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre !** Dit-elle, insistant sur les dernières syllabes

Il la regarda avant de fermer le poing, s'apprêtant à de nouveau la frapper. Mais Riku prit son poignet, avant de lui faire lâcher celui de Kairi. Le brun le regarda, serrant les dents, avant de se dégager assez brusquement et de prendre la blonde par le bras, l'emmenant chez lui.

**_ Roxas veut bien que je l'embrasse… DIEU EXISTE !** Hurla Axel

**_ Toi t'as eu un bug…** Fit Tidus


	10. Chapitre 9 : À découvert

SALUT ! SURPRISE ! Vous aurez trois chapitres à cause de mon retard... Désolé...

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix blabla

**Genre :** Drame / Humour

**Rating :** T

* * *

Chapitre 9 : À découvert

Il s'étira, avant de sortir de son lit. Il tomba sur Naminé. Elle lui dit bonjour. Il répondit d'un signe de main, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé et d'allumer la télé. Elle se mit sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle triturait son t-shirt. Il passa une main dans son dos, caressant le tissu de sa nuisette blanche.

**_ Tu es triste ?** Demande la blonde

**_ Pourquoi je serais triste ?** Demanda le brun

**_ D'habitude, tu es plus câlin que ça.** Fit-elle en baissant les yeux

Il la regarda, avant de la porter comme une princesse et de l'emmener dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit après avoir mit la musique à fond. Il ferma la porte à clé. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa, avant de mettre la couverture sur eux.

**[Après…]**

Elle le regarde dormir. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, embrassant son front.

**_ On sait tous les deux que c'est malsain… Et pourtant on continue…** Murmura t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils, bougeant un peu. Elle se mit contre lui, se laissant bercer par le battement de son cœur. Elle ouvre finalement les yeux, le sentant trembler. Elle le regarde de nouveau et comprend d'où venaient ces petits sursauts. Il pleurait. Il commença à serrer son oreiller, étouffant ses plaintes. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Jamais Naminé n'avait vue son ami comme ça. Le brun commença à serrer les dents, sanglotant.

**_... Riku… Kairi…**

Il se tourna de nouveau, lui faisant face. Elle regarda ses lèvres entrouvertes, légèrement rosées. Sa respiration était saccadée. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, regardant son amie. Celle-ci s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**_ Tout va bien ?** Demanda t-elle

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit, avant de caresser sa joue.

**_ On peut recommencer ?** Demanda t-il, la voix rauque

**_ Tu sais que c'est malsain ?**

**_ Je sais. Mais je veux recommencer. S'il te plaît…**

Il commença à s'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse.

**_ Sora… Il faut qu'on arrête…**

**_ Tu ne m'aimes pas ?**

**_ Bien sûr que si !**

**_ Alors… Fais-le pour moi.**

**_... D'accord.**

Il commença à l'embrasser, avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle regardait autre part. Elle s'était faite manipulée… par son meilleur ami.

**[Le lendemain…]**

Il se réveille et regarde autour de lui. Il voit sa meilleure amie à côté de lui, juste couverte par le drap, tout comme lui. Il soupire. _On l'a encore fait… Mais pourquoi je m'accroche tant à elle ?_ pensa t-il. Il embrassa tendrement sa joue avant de se lever et de mettre un sous-vêtement. Il s'étira et alla chercher d'autres vêtements. Après avoir fini de s'habiller, il regarda une dernière fois Naminé avant de partir au lycée. Sur la route, il croisa Axel, qui c'était décidé à le suivre après la révélation d'il y a deux jours.

**_ Salut Roxy !**

**_ Salut.**

**_ Bah, ça va pas ?**

**_... Je crois qu'il commence à y avoir des tensions entre Naminé et moi.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**_ Je peux rien te dire. Je tiens trop à ton amitié.**

**_ Roxas… Tu peux tout me dire, je te jugerais pas. Je te le promets.** Dit-il, très sérieux

Le brun le regarda avec l'air innocent qu'il avait toujours avant de partir. Axel sourit, attendrit par la tête de son ami. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Le brun lui sourit à son tour, avant de commencer à tout lui raconter. Axel ne faisait que l'écouter, ne le jugeant pas. Lorsqu'il finit son récit, il regarda le rouquin, cherchant une once de déception dans son regard. Mais rien. Le roux le ramena contre lui, cherchant à l'étouffer. Ils se chamaillaient gaiement, jusqu'à arriver dans la cour. Ils se quittèrent, avant qu'il ne voie Naminé l'attendre au milieu de la cour. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêtait à parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

**_ Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. On arrête tout de suite.**

**_ D'accord.**

**_ Je te demandais pas ton avis, Sora !**

Il réalisa que la blonde était vraiment en colère pour l'appeler par son vrai nom.

**_ Tu m'as manipulée ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour coucher avec moi ! J'en ai assez ! Si ça te permets d'oublier, va voir ailleurs !**

Puis elle partit, n'oubliant pas au passage de le bousculer. Il ne bougea plus, réalisant à moitié le mal qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie. Quelqu'un vint derrière-lui, ayant tout entendu.

**_ Sora ?**

* * *

Reviews ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Révélations

CHAPITRE BONUS !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix blablabliblou

**Genre :** Drame / Humour / Yaoi

**Rating :** T

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Révélations

**_ Sora ?**

Il se retourne et voit Riku. L'argenté le regarde, incrédule.

**_ Je peux tout t'expliquer, Riku !**

**_ Alors c'est vraiment toi…**

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'expliquer, avant de la refermer. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour s'être caché aussi longtemps.

**_ Pourquoi… tu n'as rien dit ?** Demanda l'argenté

**_... Je voulais simplement oublier.** Murmura t-il

Il baissa légèrement la tête. Il la releva quand Riku lui prit le bras, avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur et de l'enfermer dans une salle. Il se mit contre la porte, regardant le sol.

**_ Si tu voulais oublier, pourquoi tu es revenu ?**

**_... J'en… j'en sais rien…**

**_ Tu te rends compte du mal que tu as fais à Kairi ?!**

Riku avait brusquement relevé la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

**_ Tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fais ?!**

**_ Riku…**

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, pour s'écraser sur le sol. Il reniflait un peu, essuyant ses yeux mouillés de sa manche. Le brun baissa la tête, serrant les poings. Il serra les dents et laissa quelques larmes couler.

**_ Sans toi, je serais pas parti… Sans toi, personne n'aurait de problèmes… Finalement… Rien n'est ma faute…**

Il releva brusquement la tête.

**_ Tout est TA faute !**

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ C'est toi qui as commencé !**

**_ Je n'étais pas seul, je te rappelle ! Il y avait pratiquement tout le monde avec moi !**

**_ Oui, avec TOI !**

**_ Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas menti à tout le monde !**

Il se stoppa, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. L'argenté plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

**_ Sora… Je voulais pas dire ça !**

**_ Mais tu l'as dis…**

**_ Je suis vraiment désolé…**

Le brun pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues rosées. Il avait de petits sursauts, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler.

**_... ESPECE DE SALAUD !**

Il serra son pantalon, se recroquevillant contre lui-même et pleurant. Riku s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**_ Sora… Je voulais vraiment que tu restes.**

**_ Pourquoi… tu m'as pas… retenu ?** Sanglota t-il

**_ Je savais… que tu voulais entendre cette phrase de la part de Kairi.**

Il baissa les yeux. Tout était sa faute. Si son ami était parti, c'était à cause de lui. Parce qu'il avait commencé.

**_ Tu as changé… Tu n'es plus le même.**

**_ Tout le monde change, non ?**

Il avait relevé la tête. Riku essuya ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce.

**_ Oui mais… Je te préférais avant.**

**_ Pourquoi ? J'étais faible…**

Riku le regarda, abasourdi.

**_ Peut-être, mais tu étais mon MEILLEUR AMI !**

**_ Un meilleur ami que tu as blessé.** Dit-il, sans aucune émotion dans les yeux

_Tu parles de notre amitié au passé maintenant…_

**_ Tu es tellement différent… J'ai l'impression… que Sora est mort. Tu es mort à mes yeux ! MON MEILLEUR AMI A DISPARU !**

_Je suis… mort à tes yeux ?_ pensa t-il. Il se leva et partit, laissant Riku tout seul. _Je n'ai rien fait quand tu as commencé. Alors maintenant, je vais me venger…_ Il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

**_ Désolé, Roxy !**

Il releva la tête vers Axel, avant de lui sourire. Il avait une idée.

**_ C'est pas grave, Axel.**

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Manipulation

Encore une surprise ! Enfin... Réponse aux reviews !

_**Ima Nonyme : S/R n'est pas vraiment bi, il cherche juste à oublier, donc, il remplace Naminé par Axel. Et qu'a donc fait Riku ? Tu le sauras dans quelques temps ! C'est pour bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et dis à ta famille et tes amis de te remercier, c'est grâce à tes commentaires que la surprise est née ! Et n'hésite pas à aller sur mon profil pour donner ton avis sur mes autres histoires (Non, je ne fais pas DU TOUT de pub !)**_

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix

**Genre :** Drame / Humour / Yaoi

**Rating :** T

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Manipulation

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se décala et le regarda de ses yeux océan. Axel se mit à rougir.

**_ Pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi… tu… tu… tu…**

**_ Je… ?** Fit-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres

**_ Pourquoi… tu… m'as… embrassé… ?**

**_ Tu n'as pas aimé ?**

Axel hocha rapidement la tête, montrant qu'il avait apprécié. Le brun posa ses mains contre sa nuque, avant de le ramener contre lui et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il recula lentement sa tête, avant de regarder le rouquin.

**_ Axel… Tu serais pas un peu amoureux de moi ?**

**_ Je dis pas oui, je dis pas non !**

Il rigola un peu, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux du plus grand.

**[Chez Roxas…]**

Ils venaient de le faire. Il trouvait ça étrange. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un garçon. Axel avait été délicat avec lui, mais ça faisait quand même mal. _Je me sers de mon seul ami pour oublier… Pitoyable_. Il jeta un œil au roux, qui fumait tranquillement.

**_ Je peux essayer ?**

Il tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec étonnement. Il enleva la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et lui tendit. Il lui expliqua comment faire. Le brun inspira, avant de souffler et de tousser. C'était dégoûtant. Il lui redonna la cigarette, toussant encore un peu.

**_ Eh, ça va ?**

**_ Ouais… C'est dégueulasse !**

**_ Je sais !** Rigola Axel

Il posa sa tête contre le torse du rouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait quand il en aurait marre ? C'est fini, t'es rien pour moi à part un jouet ? Il sentit le bras d'Axel autour de ses épaules. Il leva la tête et le regarda. Il soupira.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda le roux

**_... Je me sens bien avec toi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec un garçon. C'est normal ?**

Il le regarda de nouveau. Pour une fois qu'il ne mentait pas dans une discussion.

**_... Bien sûr que oui. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.**

Il embrassa son front et finit sa cigarette. Après qu'Axel l'ai jeté, le brun se mit au-dessus de lui, rapprochant son visage du sien.

**_ Oui, Roxy ?**

Il ne répond pas et l'embrasse. Le roux le fait basculer pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, avant de mettre la couverture sur eux.

**[Le lendemain…]**

Ils marchaient, main dans la main. Ils passèrent devant Riku et les autres, et il n'oublia pas de lui jeter un regard noir. La sonnerie retentit, et Axel l'embrassa, avant de partir rejoindre Demyx. L'argenté courut le rejoindre, avant de mettre sa main sur son épaule.

**_ Depuis quand t'es gay ?**

**_ Depuis quand je t'intéresse ?** Répondit-il

**_ Sora… Réponds-moi.**

**_ J'aime Axel, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

Le brun se tourna vers lui.

**_ Tu ne sais pas mentir.**

**_ Pourquoi je mentirai ?**

**_ Quand tu mens, tu commences à rougir et à bafouiller.**

**_ N-n'importe quoi !**

Malheureusement pour lui, il rougissait à vue d'œil.

**_ Pourquoi tu te sers d'Axel comme ça ?**

**_ Que… tu… tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !**

**_ Sora… Dis-moi la vérité.**

**_ T'es pas mon père !**

Il se dégagea. Il commença à marcher dans les couloirs vides, avant de se faire plaquer contre les casiers. Il regarda Riku, affolé.

**_ L-lâche-moi !**

**_ Réponds-moi !**

**_ Mais… va te faire foutre et lâche-moi !**

**_ Réponds-moi et je te lâche !**

Il regarda autour de lui. Personne pour l'aider. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de l'argenté, sans succès.

**_ Lâche-moi !**

Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Les larmes venaient, et Riku restait stoïque.

**_ Riku ! Lâche-moi !**

**_ Réponds-moi.** Dit-il, impassible

Riku resserra son emprise, lui faisant lâcher quelques gémissements de douleur. Il commença à pleurer, essayant toujours de repousser le plus grand.

**_ Riku ! Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi !**

Il espérait entendre quelqu'un, mais personne ne venait.

**[Dans une salle plus loin…]**

Quistis faisait l'appel.

**_ Roxas ? Absent ?**

**_ Euh… Madame, Roxas n'est pas absent, je l'ai vu dans la cour.** Fit Kairi

**_ C'est bizarre… Kairi, puisque tu es déléguée, tu peux aller le chercher ?**

**_ Oui.**

Elle se leva et partit. Elle tomba sur Axel, qui allait chercher le cahier d'appel.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kairi ?**

**_ Je cherche Roxas. Tu l'as vu ?**

**_ Non…** Fit-il, songeur

Ils entendirent du bruit.

**_ Riku ! Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi !**

Ils se regardèrent.

**[Un peu plus loin…]**

**_ Réponds-moi !**

**_ Tu me fais mal !**

**_ Bordel mais tu vas répondre ?!**

**_ LÂCHE-MOI !** Hurla t-il

Une tête rousse passe devant lui et plaque Riku contre un mur.

**_ Laisse-le tranquille !**

**_... Il se sert de toi !**

**_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas retourner en cours et le laisser tranquille ! Compris ? Compris ?!**

L'argenté se dégage et part.

**_ Kairi.**

**_ Hm ?**

**_ Laisse-nous.**

La rousse hoche la tête, avant de partir. Il s'approche du plus jeune, qui tient sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui prend le menton et lui fait relever la tête. Il voit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le plus jeune se colle à lui, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**_ Il… Il m'a plaqué contre les casiers… Je lui ai demandé de me lâcher, mais il ne m'a pas écouté ! Je… Je pouvais plus respirer, je…**

**_ Calme-toi.**

Il ferma les yeux, respirant enfin convenablement. Il avait besoin d'oublier ce moment. _Si je me débrouille, il voudra bien après les cours…_ pensa t-il.

**[Après les cours…]**

**_ Tu vas mieux ?**

Il hocha doucement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. _C'est maintenant ou jamais_. Il renifla un petit peu et serra les dents. Il était en train de regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il avait besoin de convaincre Axel. Il devait pleurer. Il prit discrètement le couteau et souleva délicatement sa manche, avant de commencer à se couper. Assez fort pour qu'il y ait quelques larmes et assez doucement pour qu'il ne crie pas. Sentant les larmes venir, il posa le couteau dans l'évier et commença sa mise en scène. Axel, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'approcha.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_... C'était mon ami…**

**_ Un ami ne ferait jamais ça.**

_Tu as raison._

**_ Est-ce que ça veut dire… que Riku n'est pas mon ami ?**

**_... Je pense que ça veut surtout dire qu'il ne veut pas que ton bien…**

Il se tourna vers le roux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

**_ Et toi ?** Demanda t-il

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Je peux te faire confiance ?**

**_ Bien sûr que oui.**

Et Axel l'embrassa, avant que le brun n'approfondisse le baiser. Il finit par enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin du rouquin, qui le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Axel s'était fait manipulé. Et il avait gagné.

* * *

Est-ce que ça vous dirais des petits bonus ? :D


	13. Chapitre 12 : Rupture et victime

Coucou ! Allez, on enchaîne !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi blablabla...

**Genre :** Drame / Humour / Yaoi

**Rating :** T

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Rupture et ''victime''

Il commençait à être un fardeau. Il devait se débarrasser d'Axel au plus vite. _Il m'a bien réconforté, il m'a bien servi, maintenant, c'est fini…_ pensa t-il, regardant le plus vieux. Il était temps d'en finir. Et il ne tournera pas autour du pot.

**[Deux jours plus tard…]**

**_ C'est fini entre nous.**

**_ Quoi… ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**_ J'en ai marre, c'est tout. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.**

**_ Et tu me dis ça, comme ça ?!**

**_ C'est la vie…**

Il commença à partir.

**_ Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour toi, au juste ?!**

Il s'arrêta et ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

**_ Pour moi ?**

Il ricana.

**_ Tu n'étais qu'un jouet.**

Puis il reprit sa route. Axel pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais il ne fit rien. Il le regarda partir, avant de lui aussi s'en aller.

**[Une semaine plus tard…]**

Il était assit sur l'herbe, en compagnie de tous les autres. Il faisait comme-ci rien ne c'était passé. Xion arriva, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

**_ Quand on parle du loup !** Fit-il

**_ De quoi vous parlez ?**

**_ Je me demandais si tu avais quelqu'un en vue !**

Elle rougit et regarda Riku, avant de faire non de la tête. Il avait tout vu. _Ma vengeance va pouvoir commencer…_ Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Xion et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la ramenant contre elle.

**_ Alors, ça te dirais qu'on aille boire un verre après les cours ?** Chuchota t-il à son oreille

**_... Pourquoi pas !**

**_ Cool !**

Il embrassa sa joue et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de prendre son sac et de partir. Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'invitait à sortir. Un garçon mignon et gentil comme lui en plus. Surtout qu'ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Oui, elle se voyait bien sortir avec Roxas.

**[Après la soirée…]**

Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer la brune, avant d'entrer à son tour. Xion s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

**_ Je veux le faire avec toi. Maintenant.**

**_ Tu es sûre ?  
_ Oui ! Je veux passer ma première fois avec toi !**

**_ Ta… première fois ?**

**_... Tu me trouves nulle ?**

**_... Pas du tout. Viens par là !**

Il la prit par les hanches et la souleva du sol, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin. _Ce sera la seule chose que tu ne regretteras pas…_ pensa t-il. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et la posa sur le lit, avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa.

**[Le lendemain…]**

Il la regardait dormir. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était fantastique. Il ne culpabilisait pas, il regrettait juste de lui avoir ôté la chance de le faire avec Riku. _C'est pas grave, elle s'en remettra…_ Il prit son caleçon et le mit, avant de se lever. Il remit une des mèches de cheveux de la brune en place, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et se laissa glisser à terre. Il finit par se lever, avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il regarda son reflet, avant de brusquement se reculer. Il venait de se voir avant de partir. _Je deviens fou…_ Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**_ J'Y VAIS !** Cria Xion

Elle ouvrit la porte, une chemise du garçon sur le dos, et put voir avec surprise Naminé, Riku et Axel.

**_ Oui… ?**

**_ J'y crois pas…** Fit la blonde

**_ Toi aussi ?!** Fit Axel

**_ L'enfoiré…** Murmura Riku, détournant le regard

**_ De quoi vous parlez ?**

Il arriva à cet instant précis, avec son caleçon comme seul vêtement.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**_ T'en as pas marre ?!** Cria Naminé

**_ Marre de quoi ?!**

**_ De coucher avec tout le monde ! Dans le groupe, il y a que Riku que t'as pas touché !**

**_ Je fais ce que je veux, merde !**

**_ On n'est pas des objets, putain !** S'emporta Axel

**_ Tu crois que je suis ce genre de personne ? Tu crois que je prends les gens pour des objets ?** Demanda t-il, blessé

**_ Tu m'as dis, je cite, que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi !**

**_ C'est vrai ?** Demanda Xion

**_ Garde ta virilité et je te dirais pas ça !** S'emporta t-il à son tour

Un bruit sourd retentit. Il se retrouva à terre tandis que le rouquin se tenait le poing. La brune observait la scène, interdite.

**_ Roxas… C'est vrai ?!**

**_ Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Tu le sauras la prochaine fois ! Ne lui fait jamais confiance !**

**_ J'ai gâchée ma première fois avec un connard comme toi… VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !**

**_ C'est déjà fait !** Rigola t-il, se relevant

Il reçut une gifle de la part de Xion. Il toucha sa joue et la regarda, furieux.

**_ Il me semble que tu as apprécié…** Fit-il, serrant les dents

**_ Oui mais…** Dit-elle en baissant les yeux

**_ J'ai essayé de te faire plaisir… C'est toi qui as voulue ! Normalement, je ne couche JAMAIS avec une vierge ou un puceau !** Hurla t-il

**_ Pourquoi t'as accepté alors ?!**

**_ Parce que tu es mon AMIE !**

**_ J'****étais**** Roxas. J'****étais****.**

Il partit dans sa chambre, avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, des vêtements dans les mains. Il les jeta sur Xion.

**_ Barre-toi. Je veux plus te voir.**

**_ T'es sérieux ?!** Cria Riku

**_ Pas de salope chez moi.**

Il poussa légèrement Xion et referma brusquement la porte. La jeune fille frissonna.

**_ En plus il caille…**

**_ Viens.**

L'argenté la prit dans ses bras, la réchauffant.

**_ Je me sens coupable…** Fit Naminé

**_ Pourquoi ?** Demandèrent-ils

**_ C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas insulté…**

**_ De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda Riku

**_ Sans moi… il serait encore puceau. Sans moi… il ne coucherait pas avec tout le monde.**

Ils commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à la maison de Xion, pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, avant de la voir sortir.

**_ Naminé… On va aller voir les autres et tu vas tout nous expliquer.** Commença Xion

La blonde hocha la tête.

**[Au parc…]**

Naminé était assise dans l'herbe, comme tous les autres. Kairi la regardait, étrangement calme.

**_ Si j'ai bien compris, Roxas est Sora…** Fit-elle

Riku et Naminé hochèrent la tête.

**_ Avant de vous parler de la raison de son changement de nom, je dois vous parler… du vrai Sora.** Fit la blonde

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	14. Chapitre 13 : Sora

Et nous revoilà pour la suite ! Qui est vraiment Sora ? Allez, j'arrête de vous faire patientez ! Mais avant, réponse aux reviews !

_**Ima Nonyme : Non, en fait il a couché avec tous le monde sauf Riku dans le groupe Axel / Naminé / Riku ! ^^ C'est vraiment pas clair... Ah bah oui, c'est la faute de Naminé ! Et je n'appelle jamais S/R bah Sora ou Roxas pour pas vous embrouiller... On sait jamais /SBAFF/ ! Les bonus c'est genre... Le premier cours de cuisine d'Axel ! Vous pouvez aussi proposer des situations, m'en envoyer etc. ! Ah bah quand tu vas lire le chapitre 14 tu vas vouloir étrangler le pauvre Riku ! :D D:... Allez la suite !**_

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Pas envie d'écrire tellement ils sont pas à moi...

**Genre :** Drame / Humour / Yaoi

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Bonne lecture et merci à mes fidèles lecteurs ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Sora

**_ Avant de vous parler de la raison de son changement de nom, je dois vous parler… du vrai Sora.**

Tout le monde se tut pour écouter Naminé. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne pensant pas déterrer d'aussi vieux souvenirs.

**[Un an plus tôt…]**

**_ J'en ai marre ! C'est fini entre nous !** Cria une blonde

Elle gifla un brun et partit. Celui-ci ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui aussi s'en aller.

**[Le lendemain…]**

_**_ On s'était disputés. Et quand une grosse dispute éclate avec lui, il n'en peut plus.**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_

_**_ Kairi… Le Roxas que tu as vu a l'air fort, fier et sûr de lui. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Il croyait… qu'il avait perdu notre amitié, que je le détestais. Alors… il a essayé… de mourir.**_

**_ Rox ?**

Naminé cherche son ami dans sa maison vide, avant de fouiller chaque pièce. Elle ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et plaque ses mains contre sa bouche, retenant un cri. Il était dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau, tout habillé, et par terre il y avait un couteau plein de sang. Elle regarda son poignet, avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler les secours. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

**_ Naminé… Tu m'en veux plus ?** Demanda t-il avec une petite voix

**_ Je t'en ai jamais voulu, idiot !**

Elle caressa ses cheveux.

**[Maintenant…]**

Naminé s'était tue. Elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler. Ventus s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, cherchant à la réconforter. Elle finit par enfouir sa tête dans son cou, serrant son t-shirt. Kairi et Selphie étaient choquées. Jamais elles n'auraient pensé que derrière Roxas se cachait un Sora mal dans sa peau. Riku avait la tête baissée. Il culpabilisait. Vinrent s'ajouter des larmes salées, roulant sur ses joues pour finir à terre. À part Xion, personne ne remarqua ses petits sursauts qui faisaient bouger ses cheveux blancs. La brune s'approcha et se mit devant lui, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de lui faire relever la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, en voyant ses yeux larmoyants et en entendant sa respiration saccadée.

**_ Pourquoi tu pleures… ?** Demanda t-elle

**_ C'est… c'est ma faute !**

Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, l'argenté la prit dans ses bras, pleurant encore plus. Elle lui tapota le dos, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

**_ Faut pas dire ça !**

**_ Sans moi… Tout irait mieux ! Il a raison ! Je suis qu'une source à problèmes !**

Tout le monde regardait à présent Riku. Ils se demandaient tous de quoi il parlait.

**_ Mais de quoi tu parles, Riku ?** Demanda la brune

**_ C'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti ! Tout est MA faute !**

**_ Tu dis n'importe quoi !**

Il regarda Xion, incrédule.

**_ Rien n'est ta faute ! C'est lui qui a décidé de partir !**

**_ Mais sans moi, il serait pas parti ! Et si… si on l'avait retenu… tout irait mieux…**

**_ Qui te dis que si vous l'aviez retenu, il serait resté ? Si ça se trouve, il serait quand même parti, et ça n'aurait RIEN changé ! Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit pour ça. D'accord ?**

Il la regarde quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête.

**_ C'est… étrange.** Fit Kairi

**_ De quoi tu parles ?** Fit Naminé, s'éloignant de Ven

**_ Vous vous êtes disputés avec… Sora. Et après ce que tu nous as dis, tu le laisses ****seul****, dans ****sa**** maison. Sans ****aucune**** surveillance.**

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils comprirent où elle voulait en venir. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et coururent vers la maison de leur ami.

**_ PUTAIN !** Entendirent-ils

Ils frappèrent à la porte, inquiets. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne leur ouvre, le pouce dans la bouche. En les voyants, il referma la porte, avant que Demyx ne la retienne, mettant sa main.

**_ Faut qu'on parle. ****Sora****.**

**_ Comment vous avez…** Commença t-il, avant de regarder Riku et Naminé

Il leur fit signe d'entrer, avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Il revint, un pansement sur le doigt.

**_ Tout va bien ?** Demanda Selphie

**_ Oui. Je me suis juste coupé.**

**_ Comment t'as fais ça ?**

**_... J'ai égorgé mon poisson rouge.**

**_...**

**_ En cuisinant.**

**_ Tu cuisines ?** Fit la brune

**_ Mes parents sont pas là, alors je dois tout faire tout seul. J'ai l'habitude.**

_Enfin presque tout… _Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarde les autres, qui se sont assit sur le canapé.

**_ Vous venez pour quoi ?** Demanda t-il, étrangement calme

**_ Pour te poser quelques questions.** Fit Tidus

Il soupira avant de lui faire signe de continuer.

**_ Pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ?**

**_ Pourquoi tu t'appelles Tidus ?** Répondit-il d'un ton sec

Il se prit un regard noir de la part de Yuna.

**_ Je l'ai déjà dis à Riku. Et sincèrement, c'est pas vos oignons.**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'argenté.

**_ Oublier n'est pas une raison.** Fit-il

**_ Pour toi.** Répondit le brun

Ils regardèrent leurs deux amis tour à tour, avant de finalement regarder le brun.

**_ Pourquoi tu as changé de nom ?** Demanda Kairi

Il la regarda quelques secondes, avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

**_ Pour tout oublier. Et je suis revenu ici… parce que je voulais revenir chez moi. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je voulais vous revoir.** Fit-il, les joues rouges

La rousse s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il la regarda.

**_ Pourquoi tu es parti ? On a besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir.**

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il baissa les yeux, tentant de se souvenir. Naminé l'a aidé à oublier bien des choses. _Rien n'est ta faute. Rien n'est ma faute. Tout est leur faute._ pensa t-il.

**_ Demande à Riku. C'est lui qui a commencé.** Dit-il avec rage

Kairi se tourna vers son meilleur ami, le fixant avec incompréhension. Elle pouvait voir Tidus baisser les yeux, pareil pour certaines autres personnes comme Selphie et Wakka.

**_ Des petites disputes, c'est tout.** Commença l'argenté

**_ Je connais Sora. Il ne partirait pas à cause de querelles entre amis. La vérité, et seulement la vérité !**

Il observait la scène, fier de lui. La vérité allait enfin être établie. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir le visage de dégoût que Kairi aurait pour Riku. Plus personne ne parlait. Il décida de mettre un terme à tout ça.

**_ Il t'a menti.**

**_ Quoi ?** Fit Kairi, incrédule

Il se leva et s'approcha de la rousse, avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Il s'éloigna, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Riku et s'approcha de lui, avant de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

**_ C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui as commencé. Tu m'as menti. Et c'est à cause de toi qu'il est parti.**

Elle s'en alla, le reste du groupe avec elle. Il ne restait que lui et Riku. Il s'approcha de l'argenté.

**_ Tout va bien ?** Demanda t-il

**_... Oui. Elle frappe juste très fort.**

**_ Pauvre chou…**

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu…** Commença Riku

**_ Chut… Ne gâche pas tout.**

Il posa ses mains sur sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui, avant de l'embrasser. L'argenté se laissa faire, avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il repoussa son ami, le feu aux joues.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?**

Le brun s'approcha doucement, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand et de le ramener vers lui.

**_ Je t'aide… À oublier.**

**_ Je ne suis pas un jouet Sora !**

**_ Je le sais. Tu es plus que ça. Tu es… mon meilleur ami.**

Il frôla ses lèvres, avant de coller son front au sien.

**_ Alors ? Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider, Riku. Je te le jure.** Fit-il avec une petite voix

**_ O-ok…**

Le brun l'embrassa, avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il le poussa contre le lit et ferma la porte, avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui.

**_ J'ai une question.** Commença Riku

**_ Je t'écoute.**

**_ Qui fait ça ? Sora, ou Roxas ?**

**_ Sora.**

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Reviews ? XD (pas taper pas taper !)


	15. Bonus : Premier cours de cuisine

PREMIER BONUS ! Désolé de la courté (?) du bonus... T_T

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Pas le moral pour le mettre...

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** K

* * *

Premier cours de cuisine

Axel était à son premier cours de cuisine. Il était tout sourire, alors que certaines filles le regardaient avec envie. Le cours commença.

* * *

Axel était en train de faire cuire son poulet.

**_ Un peu de saké pour le goût !**

Il prit la bouteille d'alcool et en versa un peu dans la casserole, alors que le feu prenait place pendant quelques secondes. Il lâcha un petit cri de joie, trouvant ça fascinant.

* * *

Axel venait de vider toute la bouteille de saké. Il y eut une grosse explosion. Axel eut le visage couvert de fumée, les cheveux encore plus en pétards que d'habitude. Il recracha la fumée, noir comme la suie.

* * *

Il était devant Kairi et les autres, et il avait attendu quelques semaines pour arranger ses cheveux qui en avait prit un coup.

**_ Alors, Axel, c'était comment ton premier cours de cuisine ? **Demanda Kairi

**_ C'était… chaud bouillant !**

* * *

Reviews ? ^^


	16. Bonus : Coiffeur de & !

HEY ! On se retrouve pour le deuxième bonus ! Noël, Halloween etc. arriveront plus tard !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Merci à toi Ima Nonyme ! Est-ce toi qui as laissée une review sur Jaune canari ?

* * *

Coiffeur de &## & !

Riku était vêtu d'un bonnet ce jour-là. Ses amis se demandèrent pourquoi et allèrent lui demander. Sa seule excuse fut « Parce que j'ai froid ». Pourtant, Riku n'était pas frileux de nature. Axel, étant très blagueur ce jour-là, décida de lui enlever son bonnet. Dès que l'action fut faite, l'argenté lâcha un cri d'horreur et s'effondra sur le sol, rouge de honte. Il était allé chez le coiffeur pour arranger ses pointes et… le coiffeur s'était permis _quelques_ libertés. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant aussi courts que ceux de Tidus.

* * *

Là, l'argenté était en train de frapper le sol de ses mains, criant, priant et insultant Dieu pour lui avoir fait ça. Le pire dans tout ça était sûrement que le coiffeur n'avait pas fait les bouts égaux. Du coup, un côté était plus court que l'autre. Les filles, Kairi, Xion et Aqua, se proposèrent pour arranger ça.

* * *

L'argenté se retrouva donc sur une chaise, les cheveux tenus par les futures coiffeuses. Le rouquin vint voir l'argenté, légèrement coupable.

**_ Dis-toi qu'au moins, t'as pas de teinture !**

**_ Parce que j'ai réussi à l'enlever. **Répondit Riku, blasé

**_... J'crois qu'on peut se faire rembourser.**

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	17. Chapitre 14 : Bal

Salut salut ! Pourquoi je suis en avance ? Parce que les prochains chapitres sont très courts, alors j'en posterais un chaque jour, si possible ! Mais après je reprendrais le rythme normal ! D'ailleurs désolé de ne pas (une nouvelle fois) répondre aux reviews ! :(

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

**Genre :** Drame / Humour / Yaoi

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Passez voir mes nombreux OS ! Passion fusionnelle, Jaune canari et un autre sur Dragons 2 ! Phase 3 : Un nouvel échec !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Bal

Il le regardait dormir, fumant sa cigarette. L'argenté bougea enfin, commençant à se réveiller. Il tourna la tête vers son ami.

**_ Tu fumes maintenant ?** Demanda t-il

Il souffla de la fumée, alors que Riku fronçait le nez, et jeta la cigarette.

**_ Ouais, ça me détends.**

**_ Ok.**

Le plus jeune se pencha, avant de l'embrasser. Riku fronça les sourcils, ne supportant pas le goût de la nicotine. Il s'éloigna, regardant l'argenté.

**_ Un problème ?** Demanda t-il

**_ Je… Je supporte pas le goût de la nicotine… Sûrement parce que j'ai jamais fumé…** Avoua t-il, les joues légèrement rosées

Riku regarda le brun, qui esquissa un sourire. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon qu'hier.

**_ Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas ?** Demanda t-il

**_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. **Répondit Riku

Il haussa un sourcil.

**_ Ils ont l'habitude. Et ils savent que quand je suis pas là c'est souvent pour…** Commença l'albinos

**_ Coucher avec ton meilleur ami.** Finit-il

**_ On va dire ça…**

Le brun se pencha vers l'argenté, avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Riku se mit sur lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de soudainement s'arrêter.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda t-il, déçu

**_ C'est la deuxième fois.**

**_ De quoi tu parles ?**

**_ C'est la deuxième fois que je couche avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis.**

Comprenant de quoi il voulait parler, le brun lui caressa tendrement la joue.

**_ Ne culpabilises pas. Si tu n'avais pas couché avec Kairi, je ne serais jamais parti, et tu n'aurais jamais couché avec moi.**

Il se souvenait de la gifle que Riku avait reçue. Finalement, parler de ce moment et de ce que Riku lui avait dit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

**[Deux ans plus tôt…]**

Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns était sur la plage, en train de regarder la mer.

**_ Dégage.** Dit-il à quelqu'un

**_ Sora… Tu m'en veux encore ?** Soupira la personne

**_ Tu as… couché avec Kairi. Alors que tu savais très bien que je l'aimais ! T'es qu'un salop !**

**_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'elle me préfère à toi ?**

**_ Tu mens…**

**_ Je veux bien te laisser croire ça.**

**_ Riku… T'étais obligé de le dire à tout le monde ?! Maintenant… Tidus et Wakka se moquent de moi. Même Selphie…**

**_ Et si Kairi voyait ton petit dessin de pacotille, elle ferait pareil !** Ricana Riku

Le brun avait dessiné un fruit Paopou, espérant le partager avec Kairi. Il ne voulait pas que Kairi le voit, ayant peur de passer pour un idiot.

**_ Si tu le dis… Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Kairi ?**

**_ Que tu t'en foutais.**

**[Maintenant…]**

**_ C'est bientôt le bal de fin d'année. Tu vas venir ?** Demanda l'argenté

**_ Je pense que oui. Tu comptes y aller avec Xion ?**

**_ P-pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

_ **Arrêtes ! Franchement, ça se voit qu'elle t'aime ! Et toi aussi, je me trompe ?**

**_ Non…** Répondit-il, détournant les yeux

**_ Alors, invite-la !**

**_ Mais je croyais que tu…**

**_ Je n'ai fais que t'aider à oublier. Rien de plus.**

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	18. Chapitre 15 : Préparatifs

Hi ! On commence tout de suite, on s'en fout des règles de d'habitude ! Sinon _**Ima Nonyme : Maintenant les jeunes sont caps de faire l'amour à douze ans alors bon...**_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Préparatifs

Il était chez lui, en train de se préparer. Le bal était ce soir. Il avait espéré inviter Kairi, mais il n'avait pas osé. _Tant pis…_ pensa t-il. Il sera seul.

**[Au lycée…]**

**_ Ven ! Fais attention !** Cria Aqua

**_ Désolé Aqua !** S'excusa le petit blond

**_ Un peu à droite, les banderoles ! Merci Terra !** Fit Aqua

**_ Xion ! Le micro est prêt !** Fit Demyx

**_ Ok ! Je vais le tester !** Répondit la brune

**_ Axel ! T'as fini ?** Demande Naminé

**_ Ouep ! J'apporte la bouffe !** Fit le rouquin

Une rousse arriva sur les lieux, émerveillée. Elle balaya la salle du regard, avant de soupirer. Elle avait espéré le voir.

**_ Kairi !** Fit Selphie

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Tu peux venir nous aider ? Tidus est une vraie catastrophe en ce qui concerne la décoration !** Se moqua t-elle

**_ J'arrive !** Rigola Kairi

Elle court rejoindre Selphie, évitant ses amis en plein travail. La brune lui tend des affiches, ainsi que du ruban adhésif. La rousse prend ce qu'elle lui tend, avant d'aller coller les affiches sur les murs. La brune vient la voir pour discuter.

**_ T'as un cavalier ?** Demande t-elle

**_ Non. Et toi ?**

**_ J'y vais avec Wakka. Irvine ne peut pas venir.**

**_ C'est cool ! Enfin, pas pour Irvine mais…** Se rattrapa t-elle

**_ T'inquiètes pas ! Tidus y va avec Yuna ! Et Terra avec Aqua… Et… Naminé avec Ventus !... T'entends ça ?** Demande Selphie

Elles se retournent et peuvent voir Xion ouvrir grand les yeux, rouge comme pas possible. Elles lèvent la tête et peuvent voir Riku sur scène, une guitare à la main. Les deux filles retiennent un cri.

**_ Alors Xion ? Tu veux bien ? Tous ces regards sur moi, c'est vraiment gênant…**

**_ Hum… Tu peux répéter ta question ?** Demande la brune

**_ Tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour ce soir ?** Demande l'argenté

**_ Hum… C'est que…**

**_ DIS OUI !** Crièrent les autres

**_ O-ok !** Fit la brune, rougissant

Riku poussa un cri de joie, avant de se déchaîner sur la guitare. Il la reposa et sauta de l'estrade pour aller enlacer Xion, qui devint encore plus rouge que d'habitude. Des applaudissements et des sifflements retentirent.

**[Le soir même…]**

Le groupe se rejoint, à part le brun, qui est en retard. Xion arrive avec Riku, une robe noire avec des volants de la même couleur sur le dos. Ventus et Naminé sorte d'une voiture. La blonde porte toujours du blanc, mais a aussi une couronne de fleurs sur la tête, offerte par son cavalier. Terra et Aqua sortent à leur tour, gênés. La bleutée porte une robe couleur argent, avec quelques rubans dorés. Arrivent ensuite Selphie et Wakka. La brune porte une robe jaune, lui allant à merveille. Tidus et Yuna arrive, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Le blond est habillé comme à une cérémonie de mariage et la brune porte une robe blanche assez courte, avec des ailes d'ange qui entoure sa taille. Axel et Demyx arrivent tous les deux, avant de saluer le groupe. Le roux tire le sitariste vers les autres, avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

**_ Je vous présente mon cavalier !** Fit-il

**_ Vous sortez ensembles ?** Demanda Xion

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Arriva ensuite Kairi, vêtue d'une robe rose corail absolument magnifique. Les filles durent rappeler leur cavalier à l'ordre, sauf Yuna. Malheureusement, elle arrivait seule.

**_ Sora n'est pas avec toi ?** Demanda Riku

**_ Non…**

**[Du côté de Sora…]**

**_ Peut-être… que je ne devrais pas y aller. Personne ne m'attend, et je ne raterais pas grand-chose…** Pensa t-il à voix haute

Il reçut un message.

_**« T'es où ? Kairi t'attends ! Le bal commence, j'y vais. Au fait ! Xion a acceptée !**_

_**C'est super pour toi ! Je pense que je ne viendrais pas, je ne rate pas grand-chose.**_

_**Tu as intérêt à venir ! Kairi est assise sur un banc, seule. Tu viens pas, je te tues ! »**_

_Ok… J'arrive…_

**[Du côté de Kairi…]**

**_ Peut-être… que j'aurais pas dû venir…**

Elle se lève et commence à partir, avant de se cogner contre quelqu'un. La personne s'excuse tandis qu'elle lève la tête.

**_ Sora…**

**_ Kairi !... Tu… Tu veux bien… Je veux dire… Désolé, je trouve pas mes mots… Ce que je veux dire c'est… Tu…**

Kairi attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase.

**_ Tu… Tu veux bien… danser avec moi ?** Demanda t-il, rougissant

Il lui tendit sa main, tandis qu'un slow commençait. Elle regarda son ami, avant de regarder sa main, et d'hésiter.

**_ Alors ?** Demanda t-il

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de faire son choix. Accepter ou refuser.

* * *

Reviews ? On va bientôt revoir un personnage qui n'a fait son apparition qu'une fois depuis le début !


	19. Chapitre 16 : Danse

Allez allez ! La suite ! Je ne fais pas les trucs habituels là, je vous laisse profiter du seul chapitre court avant demain !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Danse

Elle prit sa main et lui sourit.

**_ D'accord.**

Il lui sourit, avant qu'elle ne prenne sa deuxième main pour la poser sur sa taille. Il rougit brusquement, la faisant rire. Ils commencèrent à danser. Un peu maladroit au début, il s'habitua à la danse. Ils rencontrèrent leurs amis pendant la danse. Sauf Axel et Demyx, occupés à s'embrasser dans un coin tranquille… La danse se termina, et Kairi était retenue par son cavalier, alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient. _Est-ce que c'est comme ça que les choses doivent se finir ? Est-ce que je suis assez bien pour elle ?_

**_ Sora…**

**_ Oui, Kairi ?**

**_ Le dessin que t'as fais dans la cachette… Je l'ai vue. Et…**

Elle passa une main sur sa joue rouge.

**_ Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Elle l'embrassa. Ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce moment, avant que Rikku, Paine et Yuna ne passent devant eux, demandant leur vote.

**[Du côté de Ventus et Naminé…]**

**_ Tu sais Naminé… Je t'aime bien.**

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Je ferais tout pour toi.**

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Je voudrais sortir avec toi.**

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Et j'ai plus d'idées !** Rigola le blond

**_ J'accepte !**

**[Du côté de Xion et Riku…]**

**_ Est-ce que ça te dirais qu'on aille manger un truc après ?** Proposa Riku

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Qu'on aille au parc regarder un concert ?**

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Qu'on aille faire un tour de calèche ?**

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Qu'on aille au ciné ?**

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Qu'on aille à la fête foraine ?**

**_ Et… ?**

**_ Et si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir emprunter de l'argent !**

**[Du côté de Terra et Aqua…]**

Ils étaient dans la même position que Sora et Kairi, sauf qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas.

**_ Je te laisserais jamais tomber.** Fit Terra

Rikku passa à côté d'eux et prit son haut-parleur, avant de crier dans l'oreille de Terra.

**_ VENEZ VOTER !**

Sur le coup, Terra lâcha Aqua, qui se rétama sur le sol. Elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur, avant de voir la blonde partir. Son ami l'aida à se relever.

**_ Désolé. Je te laisserais jamais tomber. Sauf si une folle essaye de me rendre sourd !**

**[Les votes commencent…]**

**_ Le roi et la reine du bal de fin d'année sont…**

* * *

Reviews ? Si j'en ai vous aurez le chapitre 17 aujourd'hui ! :)


	20. Chapitre 17 : Comme avant

Allez, encore une fois je ne fais rien comme d'habitude ! Cette fois-ci, on reprend le rythme normal ! Et n'oubliez pas de proposer des bonus farfelus ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Comme avant…

**_ Le roi et la reine du bal de fin d'année sont…**

Lightning, un nouveau professeur, s'apprêtait à donner les noms.

**_ Riku et Xion !** Dit-elle, avant d'applaudir

Les autres les applaudirent à leur tour, avant que les rôles ne s'inversent. La brune était tout à coup moins timide, contrairement à l'argenté. Xion dut le forcer à se lever et à aller sur l'estrade, alors que Demyx revenait, suivit d'Axel, qui rattachait le haut de sa chemise. Les deux amoureux montèrent sur l'estrade et Xion reçut une couronne, une écharpe en soie et des fleurs. Elle ricana, avant de se décider à faire une petite blague à son cavalier. Elle prit sa couronne et la mit discrètement sur la tête de Riku, qui était blasé.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?** Demanda t-il

**_ T'as une couronne.** Répondit simplement la brune

**_ Gamine.**

Les autres rigolèrent, ayant tout entendu. Puis finalement, Sora cria :

**_ UNE CHANSON ! UNE CHANSON !**

Kairi se joignit à lui, bientôt suivie d'Axel, Demyx, Selphie, Tidus et Wakka. Ils frappèrent dans leurs mains, quand tous les élèves firent de même. Riku baissa la tête, ne voulant pas chanter. Xion lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de demander quelque chose à Lightning. Elle accepta.

**_ Les rois et reines de maintenant vont choisir leurs héritiers ! Et nous choisissons… Terra et Aqua ! Et ouais Aqua, après ta petite gamelle tu mérites bien ça !** Rigola la brune

Les deux adolescents ne bougèrent pas, choqués. Ils ne pensaient pas être choisis. Riku prit le micro et se racla la gorge, avant de parler.

**_ Allô bonjour, les petits Terra et Aqua sont attendus par leurs parents à l'accueil. Je répète…**

Les autres rigolèrent, devant la voix de Riku. Les élus descendirent et laissèrent leur place aux nouveaux. Alors qu'Aqua était rouge et Terra désespéré, Sora prit doucement la main de Kairi. Elle le regarda, avant de lui sourire. Sora l'emmena dehors, voulant parler avec elle dans un endroit calme.

**_ Kairi…**

**_ Oui, Sora ?**

**_ Hum… En fait… Je voulais te dire que… Je… Tu…** Bafouilla t-il, rougissant

La rousse rigola devant sa gêne. Sora inspira, avant de se lancer.

**_ Je t'aime, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?** Demanda t-il à toute vitesse

Kairi resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

**_ D'accord.**

Sora fut lui aussi bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**_ Tu m'as manqué…**

**_ Toi aussi…**

**[Plus tard dans la soirée…]**

Ils étaient tous à l'intérieur, en train de boire ou de manger. Aqua avait encore sa couronne sur la tête, car Terra l'avait forcée à la garder. Naminé rigolait avec Ventus, avant de remarquer quelqu'un. Elle se leva brutalement et hurla, ne se faisant entendre que part ses proches, et courra vers un brun avec la même coiffure que Sora.

**_ VANITAS ! VAN !**

Après avoir entendu son nom, Vanitas se retourna et accueillit, contre son gré, la blonde dans ses bras. Elle regarda ses yeux ambrés et sourit.

**_ Tu te souviens de moi ?**

**_... Naminé ?**

Naminé hocha la tête. Elle l'emmena, de force, vers les autres. Dès que Sora et Vanitas se virent, ils se pointèrent tous deux du doigt.

**_ Un cyborg !** Hurlèrent-ils

Riku, Axel, Kairi, Naminé et Xion se frappèrent le front de leur main.

**_ Vanitas, je te présente Sora ! Et Sora, voici Vanitas !**

Sora se leva et regarda Vanitas, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Vanitas fit la même chose, mais de l'autre côté.

**_ T'as quel âge ?** Demanda Sora, étant redevenu lui-même

**_ Je vais avoir dix-huit ans. Et toi ?**

**_ Euh… Je vais avoir dix-sept ans…** Répondit le brun, gêné

Vanitas esquissa un sourire, avant de s'asseoir avec les autres.

**[Plus tard…]**

Vanitas était à côté entre Sora et Riku, alors que les filles se changeaient. Ils comptaient aller à la plage.

**_ La seule blague qu'on ne peut pas faire avec Riku : T'as un cheveu blanc ! **Se moqua Van

Les autres garçons rigolèrent avec lui, alors que Riku boudait.

**_ La seule blague qu'on peut faire avec Vanitas : T'es vaniteux…**

Les autres pouffèrent.

**_ En plus, quand Naminé t'as présenté, j'ai entendu Vanitas, mais j'ai pensé… À la vanille !**

C'était la goutte d'eau. Ils explosèrent tous de rire. Les filles arrivèrent, et ils purent partir.

**[À la plage…]**

Ils se jetaient gaiement de l'eau. Terra et Aqua étaient dans un coin, en train de s'embrasser, sans faire attention à deux autres couples improbables. Rikku était en train d'embrasser Squall et Vanitas embrassait Zell. Kairi et Xion poussèrent leur cavalier l'un contre l'autre, les forçant à s'embrasser. Elles explosèrent de rire, avant de s'écrouler sec, ayant trop bues. Les deux garçons, ayant aussi abusé de l'alcool, finirent par fermer les yeux. Sora passa ses bras autour du cou de Riku, alors que celui-ci posait une de ses mains sur ses fesses. Plus loin, Tidus arracha le verre de Selphie, ne voulant pas qu'elle finisse comme les deux amis. Sora se colla à Riku, avant de poser ses mains sur son torse musclé. Vanitas et Axel durent les séparer de force. Sora s'accrocha à Vanitas, qui l'éloignait de l'argenté.

**_ S'il te plaît ! Fais-moi un câlin !** Supplia Sora

**_ Nan.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que.**

**_ T'es méchant !**

Sora finit par rigoler, manquant de tomber. Il le regarda de ses yeux bleus, avant de tirer ses cheveux noirs. Vanitas l'arrêta, avant de regarder sa bouille d'enfant. Sans prévenir, Sora s'accrocha au brun comme un koala le ferait.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**_ Je m'accroche à toi.**

Vanitas dut le traîner jusqu'au feu qu'ils avaient installé. Aqua filmait les autres. Elle lâcha d'ailleurs un rire en voyant Ventus sautiller, lui montrant quelque chose à filmer. Elle tourna la caméra avant d'exploser de rire. Il y avait Xion qui guidait Riku, qui avait un peu abusé de la bière, et Vanitas qui arrivait avec un Sora-koala sur le dos. Le plus grand s'assit sur le sable, alors que Sora descendait de son dos. Il s'assit sur Vanitas, qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

**_ T'es confortable…** Fit Sora, légèrement dans les vapes

Les autres rigolèrent. Ils commencèrent un Action/Chiche/Vérité.

**_ Vanitas !** Cria Ventus

**_ Hum… Vérité.**

**_ Pourquoi tu dragues tout le monde puisque tu sors avec Zell ?**

_ **Parce qu'on est frivoles. Pas vrai, Sora ?** Répondit-il, tenant Sora dans ses bras

Le plus petit hocha la tête, avant de coller sa joue à celle de Vanitas.

**_ Note pour plus tard : Ne plus JAMAIS faire boire Sora.** Commenta Kairi

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire, sauf Riku qui était HS, et Sora qui faisait des câlins à Vanitas, qui en profitait. Celui-ci posa une main sur le fessier du brun, qui rougit.

**_ Sora…** Commença le plus grand

L'interpellé le regarda, penchant la tête sur le côté.

**_ Tu veux bien qu'on aille dans un endroit calme, tous les deux ?**

Sora sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Kairi reprit soudainement conscience. Elle se leva et sépara les deux garçons, sous les plaintes de son petit-ami. La rousse l'obligea à s'asseoir près de lui, mais ayant abusé de l'alcool, il posa malencontreusement sa tête contre la poitrine de Kairi, qui rougit. Ventus proposa alors de détendre l'atmosphère.

**_ J'ai une super idée !** Commença t-il

**_ NON !** Crièrent Aqua et Terra

**_ Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que t'as dis ça ?!** Cria Aqua

**_ T'as dis : ''J'ai une super idée ! Et si on allait pêcher des gros poissons ?'' Et nous, on a accepté !** Cria Terra

**_ Je me suis retrouvée suspendue à une corde au-dessus de REQUINS MANGEURS D'HOMMES !** Hurla Aqua

**_ Et moi, j'ai dû aller la sauver ! J'ai ****encore**** la cicatrice !**

**_ L'eau était si froide…** Fit Aqua, tremblant

Terra la serra contre lui, la rassurant. Ventus, qui avait oublié ce moment de sa vie, se contenta de dire que c'était marrant. Ils finirent par mettre de la musique, dansant et chantant à tue-tête. Selphie finit par obliger Sora à chanter, lui tirant les cheveux pour qu'il accepte.

**_ Mais j'ai une voix de fille !** Cria le brun

**_ Et alors ?!**

**_ Et alors, j'ai la voix d'Amy Lee !**

**_ Alors chante Going Under !** Supplièrent Selphie et Rikku

**_ Ok…**

Il commença à chanter, un peu timide au début. Puis il finit par se lâcher, les autres l'accompagnant. Lorsqu'ils finirent la chanson, ils étaient épuisés. Ven lança un peu de musique, alors que Riku avait dessoûlé.

**_ Si je te mets Army of me, tu nous fais un enchaînement ?** Demanda le blond

**_ Pff… Si tu veux !**

Ven lança la chanson, alors que Riku se préparait. Il finit par commencer à donner des coups dans le vide, commençant l'enchaînement. Il fit un salto arrière suivit d'une roulade arrière, avant de se relever grâce à ses mains. Il continua l'enchaînement, se penchant une nouvelle fois, comme pour éviter un projectile. Il se redressa quelques secondes plus tard, restant en rythme avec la musique. Les autres frappaient dans leurs mains, l'encourageant. Il finit par arrêter, avant de saluer son public en rigolant. L'argenté s'approcha de Xion, avant de le prendre en princesse et de courir vers l'eau.

**_ NON ! JE VEUX PAS !** Criait la jeune fille

**_ LA BOMBE !**

Il sauta, mouillant Xion.

**[Beaucoup plus tard…]**

Beaucoup d'entre eux dormait. Aqua était contre Terra, qui était écrasé par Ventus qui tenait Naminé dans ses bras. Kairi dormait contre Sora, qui la tenait elle et Xion, qui dormait contre Riku. Sora était entre Riku et Vanitas, qui dormait sur Zell et Squall. Rikku dormait contre Squall et Tidus, alors que celui-ci tenait Yuna dans ses bras. Yuna était contre Naminé, alors que Selphie était sur Wakka qui était dos à Tidus. Bref, tout le monde dormait. Sora se réveilla le premier, et fut étonné d'être contre Riku et Vanitas, tout en tenant Kairi et Xion. Il se leva doucement, essayant de ne réveiller personne. Il alla jusqu'à l'eau et s'assit devant. Il toucha le liquide de ses doigts, avant de soupirer. _Comme avant…_ pensa t-il. Il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Il leva la tête et aperçut Aqua.

**_ T'arrives pas à dormir ?**

**_ Bingo !** Rigola t-il

Elle rigola à son tour, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**

**_ Rien. Je regrette juste quelques petits trucs que j'ai fais dans ma vie.**

**_ Comme quoi ?**

**_ Être parti.**

**_ Mais dis-toi que si tu n'étais pas parti, tu n'aurais jamais connu Naminé. Et elle ne serait pas l'une de tes meilleures amies.**

**_ T'as raison.**

**_ Mais… ? Il y a autre chose ?**

**_ Je regrette d'avoir couché avec tout le monde… Par pur égoïsme. C'est vrai, quand on y pense, Xion a gâchée sa première fois avec un salopard comme moi, j'ai manipulé Axel et Naminé… et Riku. J'ai manipulé mon meilleur ami…**

Les larmes commençaient à couler, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Aqua ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Après tout, Sora n'était pas Terra ou Ventus. Ne sachant que faire à part ça, elle le prit dans ses bras.

**_ Pleure. Tu vas voir, tu te sentiras mieux après.**

Sora avait arrêté de bouger lorsque la bleutée l'avait enlacé. Finalement, il se lâcha, serrant les vêtements de l'adolescente. Il serra les dents, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, sans succès. Les autres finirent par se réveiller, avant de regarder vers la mer, et de voir les deux adolescents. Kairi et Riku se levèrent, avant d'aller voir leur meilleur ami.

**_ Sora ?** Tenta la rousse

**_ Est-ce que ça va ?** Continua l'argenté

Sora leva la tête, regardant Riku et Kairi.

**_ Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?** Fit Riku, inquiet

Le brun essaya de s'expliquer, sans succès. Il pleurait trop pour pouvoir parler. Aqua expliqua à sa place, lui frictionnant le dos, comme pour l'apaiser. Riku s'agenouilla, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Sora. Je ne t'en veux pas.**

Sora releva la tête et le regarda, les larmes coulant toujours. Son visage était de nouveau sans expression.

**_ XION !**

La brune se leva et vint les voir.

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Demande à Riku tu-sais-quoi. Il est super bon au lit.**

Les autres rigolèrent, sauf Riku qui était gêné et Sora qui n'affichait plus aucune expression. Il se leva et commença à partir. Il entendit les autres l'appeler.

**_ Où tu vas ?** Demanda Kairi

**_ Je me barre. C'est tout.**

**_ Tu reviendras ?** Demanda Rikku, à moitié pessimiste

Il ne répondit pas et continua sa route.

**_ ROXAS !**

Il se stoppa, avant de se retourner vers Axel. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

**_ On a besoin de Sora gentil et affectueux. Le Sora joyeux et extraverti. On a besoin de lui.**

**_ Désolé Axel… Mais j'ai besoin… de retrouver ma noirceur… Pour me sentir en vie.**

Il se dégagea et partit.

* * *

Reviews ? Oui, Ventus est un danger public !


	21. Chapitre 18 : Roxas ?

SALUT ! Allez, fuck la police, on fait pas les trucs habituels !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Roxas ?

Il était dans sa chambre, en train de faire l'étoile de mer. Il réfléchissait. Fallait-il l'appeler Sora, ou Roxas ? Et surtout, qui était-il vraiment ? Axel lui avait dit qu'il était gentil et affectueux. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être méchant et manipulateur. Le roux lui avait aussi dit qu'il était joyeux et extraverti. Il avait l'impression d'être froid et introverti. Sora et Roxas étaient deux personnes complètement différentes. Il sentit son portable vibrer. Il le prit et le porta à son oreille.

**_ Allô ?**

_**« Sora ? C'est Kairi ! »**_

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

_**« Euh… En fait… Hum… Je… **__**On**__** voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais parti comme ça hier… »**_

**_ ''On'' ?**

_**« Oui… Riku, Naminé et Vanitas s'inquiètent aussi pour toi… »**_

**_ Vanitas me connaît à peine.**

_**« Bah… T'es son double et… c'est le meilleur ami de Naminé alors… »**_

**_ Je comprends.** La coupa t-il

_**« Bref. Tu peux nous dire pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? »**_

**_ Tu ne comprendrais pas.**

_**« Sora ! »**_

Il ne réagissait même plus à son véritable nom.

**_ Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Mes souvenirs se mélangent, se confondent et se brisent. Vous m'avez tellement donné, tellement de souvenirs, d'émotions, de sentiments. J'ai l'impression… que mon cœur va exploser.** Avoua Sora

_**« Sora… Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? »**_

**_ Non… Je vais régler ça tout seul.**

Il raccroche.

**[Le dernier jour de cours…]**

**_ Je vais choisir une personne au hasard…** Fit le prof de musique

Il entend son nom. Sora se lève et va sur l'estrade.

**_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**_ Fais ce que tu veux.**

Il pouvait voir Kairi le regarder. Il détourna le regard et prit le micro.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter ?**

**_ Mon Ange. De Jena Lee.**

Le professeur hocha la tête. Sora commença à chanter, tout en regardant Kairi. La rousse comprenait pourquoi il avait choisi cette chanson. Il faisait passer ses émotions. Elle comprenait parfaitement le message, tout comme Selphie et Tidus. Le cours se finit juste après la fin de la chanson. Sora prit son sac et partit, sans attendre Kairi. Il tomba sur Vanitas, qui lui lança un sourire.

**_ Salut !**

Sora ne répondit pas et continua sa route. Il sentit Vanitas le retenir. Il se dégagea.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**

**_ Rien.**

Sora prit une cigarette, avant de l'allumer et de la porter à ses lèvres.

**_ Depuis quand tu fumes ?**

**_ Ça me calme.**

Il partit s'appuyer contre le grillage, fumant sa cigarette. Vanitas vint le rejoindre, avant de le coincer. Sora recracha la fumée.

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Pourquoi t'ignores tout le monde ? Naminé m'a dit que tu étais comme ça avant.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

**_ Personne n'aime le méchant Sora. Pense à tous tes amis qui t'aiment comme tu es. Tu veux vraiment leur faire ça ?**

**_ Le ''méchant Sora'' fait parti de moi. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ce que souhaites les autres !**

**_ Putain… Tu comprends pas que tu fais souffrir tout le monde en étant comme ça ?!**

**_ Laisse-moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ! C'est clair ?!**

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Sora eut un petit sursaut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur du jeune homme. _ Comment une aura aussi ténébreuse peu planer autour du lui… ?_ se demanda t-il. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du brun, qui plaqua le châtain contre le grillage. Sora le regarda, affolé. Tout ça lui rappelait le passage avec Riku. _Je vais devoir penser à vaincre cette peur, tout le monde semble la connaître…_

**_ Naminé est triste. Parce qu'elle ne te reconnaît pas. Alors si tu continues de la faire souffrir, je m'occuperais de toi. C'est clair ? J'ai l'air sympa, mais je suis quand même quelqu'un de sadique et de psychopathe. Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire souffrir, si tu continues. Ok ?**

Sora hocha la tête, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer.

**_ Tu… Tu peux me lâcher… ?**

Vanitas reprit son air dragueur et prit le menton de Sora.

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Tu… tu sais pourquoi !**

Alors que le brun allait l'embrasser, Kairi arriva.

**_ Sora !**

Vanitas se recula, laissant Sora respirer, alors que sa petite-amie arrivait.

**_ Tout va bien ?** Demanda t-elle, inquiète

Il hocha la tête, essayant de reprendre une teinte normale. Il entendit son téléphone sonner. Lorsque Sora eut fini d'écouter son interlocuteur, il manqua de lâcher l'appareil.

**_ Sora ? Tout va bien ?** Demanda Kairi

Le châtain ne répondit pas et se mit à courir vers chez lui, oubliant les autres qui courraient pour le rejoindre.

**_ SORA ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Cria Vanitas

**_ Mes parents ! Ils sont revenus !**

Sora arriva devant chez lui et vit ses parents devant la porte. Il les appela et courut vers eux, avant d'enlacer sa mère. Ses deux amis eurent un petit sourire en coin.

**[Une semaine plus tard…]**

Il venait de se disputer avec Kairi. Sora entendit son téléphone sonner. Il regarda l'écran et décrocha.

**_ Quoi ?**

_**« T'es où ? »**_

**_ Chez moi.**

_**« Tu veux venir nous rejoindre à la plage ? »**_

**_ Non… Désolé Riku, mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.**

_**« Dispute avec Kairi, je me trompe ? »**_

**_ Non… Et toi ?**

_**« Pareil. »**_

**_ Et… ?**

_**« On fait une pause. Enfin… **__**Xion**__** fait une pause. »**_

**_ Riku… Tu pleures ?**

_**« Non… Si… Je suis pas fais pour ça… J'en peux plus… »**_

**_ Je te rejoins. T'es chez toi ?**

**[Chez Riku…]**

Le châtain voit l'argenté assit sur les marches, la tête entre les genoux. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**_ Rien d'extraordinaire… On fait une pause, c'est tout…**

**_ Riku…**

Le plus vieux leva la tête et regarda Sora, avant de s'accrocher à lui.

**_ Je suis pas fais pour ça, Sora. Je ne peux pas.**

**_ Mais est-ce que tu veux ?**

**_ J'en sais rien…**

**_ Vous faîtes une pause ou vous êtes plus ensembles ?**

**_ D'après Xion, on fait une pause. Sauf que j'y crois qu'à moitié.**

**_ Riku… Xion t'aime ! Et votre amour est beaucoup moins compliqué… que celui de Kairi et moi…**

Sora posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Riku, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

**_ Je ne sais même pas si j'aime vraiment Xion… **Lâcha Riku

**_ On va le savoir tout de suite.**

Le châtain prit le menton de son aîné, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'argenté ne bougea pas sous le coup de la surprise. Lorsque son ami essaya d'approfondir, il le repoussa, les joues rouges.

**_ Tu vois ? Tu l'aimes.**

**_ Q-quoi ?**

**_ Si tu ne l'aimais pas plus que ça, tu m'aurais laissé continuer. Et on aurait fait beaucoup plus. Dommage, ça aurait pu être bien !** Rigola le châtain

**_ Tu sais… Par rapport à Kairi il y a deux ans…**

**_ Laisse tomber.**

**_ Je pense que si j'ai fais ça… c'était seulement pour attirer ton attention. C'est con, hein ?**

Sora le regarda, bouche bée.

**_ T'es vraiment con… **Murmura t-il

**_ Je sais. Je pense que j'étais amoureux de toi, mais que je voulais pas me l'avouer.**

**_ Et maintenant ?**

**_ On a chacun quelqu'un. Mais… Je pense qu'il y a encore un truc entre nous !**

**_ De l'amour ?**

**_ Pas forcément. Peut-être… Seulement de l'attirance. En fait, j'en sais rien !**

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Sora propose quelque chose.

**_ Est-ce que ça te dis un dernier baiser en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? **Le taquina t-il

**_ T'es sérieux ?**

**_ On est amis, rien de plus. Il n'y a rien à craindre ! Alors ?**

Riku observa le visage souriant de son ami, avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque et de l'embrasser. Sora approfondit le baiser, alors qu'il était maintenant au-dessus de l'argenté. Le châtain enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son aîné, tandis que celui-ci entourait sa taille. Lorsque Riku posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sora, celui-ci les prit pour les faire remonter. Le plus jeune se recula.

**_ C'est une zone privée !**

**_ J'y avais droit quand on était ensembles !**

**_ Oui, tu y ''avais'' droit ! Même Kairi n'a pas le droit d'y toucher alors toi !**

**_ Et Vanitas alors ?**

**_ C'est dans sa nature et il est plus fort que moi…**

**_ Mais moi aussi je suis plus fort que toi !**

Pour prouver ses dires, Riku fit basculer Sora, se mettant au-dessus de lui et bloquant ses poignets. Il arracha un rire à son ami. L'argenté décida de se venger des moqueries de son ami, c'est pourquoi il commença à embrasser son cou. Sora sentit un frisson le parcourir. Son cou était une partie très sensible, et Riku le savait. Il dut retenir ses gémissements plus d'une fois.

**_ Riku… On est devant chez toi…**

**_ Et alors ? J'adore quand tu cris, on dirait une fille !** Se moqua l'albinos

**_ Je. Te. Crotte.**

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire.

**[Deux jours plus tard…]**

Il ne pouvait plus gérer tout ça. Sora avait dit à Kairi qu'il devait faire une pause. La rousse lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait. Il était dans la salle de bain. Ses parents étaient partit faire des courses. Le châtain regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Il était fatigué, Kairi et les autres lui manquaient. Il regarda son bras. Il y avait une cicatrice, preuve qu'il s'était coupé. En y repensant, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais il devait avouer… que ça faisait du bien. Il regarda le rasoir qu'il avait acheté il n'y a pas longtemps, une barbe commençant à apparaître sur son visage enfantin, et le prit. Il commença à enlever les lames, les regardant avec attention. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Le stress ? L'excitation ? Il ne savait pas. Il commença à appuyer la lame sur son poignet, se moquant de la douleur. Le sang coulait, glissant sur son bras. Sora lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Cette douleur le soulageait, le libérait. Lorsqu'il posa la lame, le sang coulait toujours, tachant ses vêtements. Il regarda son poignet baigné de sang, avant de lécher ses plaies. Le sang avait un goût amer mais pourtant si bon… Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il s'était mutilé, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il regarda de nouveau sa blessure. La coupure mettrait du temps à cicatriser, il devrait essayer de cacher tout ça. Le châtain se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. Roxas revenait.

* * *

Reviews ? :)


	22. Chapitre 19 : Crainte et mutilation

SALUT !... Oui, désolé pour le retard... Dernier chapitre avant que je ne bloque sur l'histoire ! TT Bon...

Auteur : EcrivaineStory (j'ai plus l'habitude)

Disclaimer : Square Enix/Disney

Reviews : Euh... T'es médium ou... ? Non je rigoles ! Je sias pas si je vais le faire mourir... u Bah... C'est qu'il a un beau p'tit fessier pour les mecs Sora ! Et en tant que grande yaoiste... J'approuve ! (même si j'aime pas trop les étiquettes mais bon, faut que vous puissiez vous repérez) ... Le bonus, j'attendais juste que tu me le demande ! Bah... Qui aimerais partager son petit ami ? À part Zell et Vanitas ! (oui oui, ils sortent ensembles (j'aime pas quand ils sont seuls à la fin... Sauf Sora XD)) Nan tu rêves pas ! Mes soucis d'inspiration... ... ... ... Voilà.

Rating : T

Genre : Humour / Drame / Romance / School fic

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Crainte et mutilation

Le châtain était dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin, le couteau recouvert de sang près de lui. De son bras coulait le liquide rouge. À présent, tout le monde savait.

**[Deux heures plus tôt…]**

Vanitas était encore en train de l'engueuler parce qu'il redevenait Roxas.

**_ Je fais ce que je veux !**

**_ Tu fais souffrir tout le monde en étant comme ça !**

Les autres les regardaient, interdits. Soudain, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, Sora se mit à pousser Vanitas, qui fit pareil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à se battre. Les autres ne bougèrent plus, trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit. Vanitas prit brusquement le poignet de Sora, voulant l'empêcher de lui donner un coup. Le châtain hurla de douleur et tomba à terre. Ils réagirent tous, y comprit Vanitas, et se mirent à la hauteur de Sora. Le brun lâcha le poignet du plus jeune, avant de regarder le sang sur sa main.

**_ Fais voir.** Ordonna Axel

**_ N-non… Tout va bien, ça va aller…** Gémit Sora

**_ C'était pas une question.**

Le ton du rouquin était dur et froid. Sora sursauta et garda la tête baissée. Le roux lui prit doucement le poignet et regarda la coupure.

**_ Comment t'as fais ça ?** Demanda t-il

**_ Il… il s'est rien passé…**

Axel remonta sa manche, dévoilant son ancienne coupure.

**_ Et ça ?**

On sentait le reproche dans sa voix, ce qui n'était pas habituel.

**_ C'est rien… Je t'assure…**

**_ Arrête de mentir, Sora.**

Sora se dégagea et ramena son poignet contre lui, ne voulant pas que les autres puissent voir le sang couler.

**_ Sora… Tu… tu es pâle comme un linge !** S'exclama le roux

**_ Tout va bien… Tout va bien… Tout va bien… Tout va bien, j'te dis !**

_ **Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Qui t'as fais ça ?**

**_ Je me suis fais ça tout seul ! Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?**

Sora avait relevé la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes.

**_ Sora… Tu es en train de mourir à petit feu. Il faut que tu arrêtes… D'accord ? En faisant ça, tu souffres.** Fit Axel, inquiet

**_ Mais c'est trop bon… Tu comprends ? Cette douleur… ça me soulage ! J'en peux plus… Je ne veux plus… Je veux que tout s'arrête… maintenant…**

Il se releva et regarda les autres. Ils le regardaient tous avec… crainte ? _Pourquoi ils ne comprennent pas ?_

**_ Me regardez pas comme ça ! **Cria t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant

Riku essaya d'aller le rejoindre, mais Axel le retint.

**[Du côté de Sora…]**

Il courrait jusqu'à chez lui. Les passants se retournaient à son passage, mais il s'en fichait. Il pleurait. Pourquoi ses amis ne comprenaient pas ? Sora arriva rapidement chez lui. Lorsque le châtain ferma la porte, il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, pleurant encore plus. Il regarda son poignet ensanglanté, avant de passer ses doigts dessus, enlevant le sang. Il avait besoin de recommencer ses conneries. Peut-être même aller encore plus loin… Il se leva et prit un couteau. Son cœur souffrait maintenant d'une cicatrice indélébile, qui ne se refermerait sûrement jamais. Autant faire pareil de l'extérieur.

**[Maintenant…]**

Il n'allait pas bien. Il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé. Mais bon, au moins, il saurait quoi faire s'il arrivait à survivre. Finalement, faire une coupure bien plus grosse que la précédente était une très mauvaise idée. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il prit son téléphone.

_**« Allô ? »**_

**_ Na… Naminé ?**

_**« Sora ?! Où est-ce que t'es ? Tu vas bien ? »**_

**_ Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie…**

_**« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »**_

**_ Je me sens pas bien du tout…**

_**« Où est-ce que t'es Sora ? »**_

**_ Chez moi…**

_**« Ok ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »**_

**_ Fais vite… S'te plaît…**

Elle raccroche.

**[Un peu plus tard…]**

Naminé arrive rapidement chez son meilleur ami, accompagnée des autres.

**_ Sora ?!**

Ils entendent tous un gémissement venant de la chambre. La blonde ouvre la porte, tremblante, avant de retenir un cri d'horreur. Le châtain est recroquevillé contre lui-même, un couteau rempli de sang à côté de lui. Elle court vers lui, alors que son petit-ami appelle une ambulance.

**_ Sora ! Sora !**

Sora relève doucement la tête. Naminé se retient de pleurer en voyant ses yeux bleus sans vie.

**_ Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie…** Rigola t-il

**_ Il faut que t'arrêtes !**

**_... Je me sens pas bien du tout…**

Il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, alors que l'ambulance arrivait.

* * *

Si vous me tapez... Y aura pas la suite ! Mais sérieusement... Vous voulez que Sora crève oui ou merde ?


End file.
